


Spring is (not) pretty

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: La primavera es la peor estación para Geralt, hasta que conoce a una criatura que ama las flores.[Capítulos cortos].
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Como cada año, Geralt fue el último en abandonar la fortaleza.

Eskel y Lambert solían irse tan pronto el invierno fuera menos gélido, pero Geralt esperaba hasta el primer día de primavera pues no tenía ningún apuro por marcharse, no cuando lo único que lo esperaba allá afuera era el odio de los humanos.

Sin embargo, año tras año de la misma rutina hizo que terminara odiando el olor del polen, y ahora cada vez que veía salir las primeras flores no podía evitar formar una pequeña mueca de asco.

Este año no era diferente. Terminó de atar sus cosas a la montura de Roach y se despidió de Vesemir, antes de salir caminando al lado de su yegua para hacer más lento su viaje.

Decidió que haría más tiempo si atravesaba el bosque, por lo que se internó entre los árboles sin pensarlo demasiado; el sendero empinado y mortal para muchos humanos era simplemente aburrido para él. Sí, siempre estaba atento —sería idiota si no lo estuviera—, pero había vivido varias décadas ya, y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cansarlo.

Los mismos insultos, las mismas piedras, los mismos contratos; la misma maldita monotonía.

Un enorme montón de maleza con flores se cruzó en su camino y, ya que estaba solo, se permitió gruñir con asco mientras la esquivaba. Sin embargo, dio un sobresalto y desenvainó su espada en un instante cuando se dio cuenta de que había una criatura escondida allí.

El joven se paró en seguida, mirándolo con atentos ojos azules. Geralt frunció el ceño al no reconocer la especie; se veía casi completamente humano, exceptuando por las largas y peludas orejas a los costados de su rostro.

—¿Hola? —saludó tentativamente el castaño, saliendo por completo de su escondite y revelando que su mitad inferior eran dos patas con pezuñas en lugar de piernas.

«¿Un sylvan?» se preguntó alzando una ceja, pero no había cuernos, colmillos, una larga cola o todo el aspecto monstruoso, ¿tal vez la cría de un sylvan y un humano?

—Hola —murmuró en respuesta mientras envainaba su espada, pues el ojiazul seguía observándolo con incertidumbre y no parecía una amenaza. Le dio una última mirada extrañada, y optó por seguir con su camino.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando escuchó a la criatura siguiéndolo. Frunció el ceño, dándose vuelta para encararlo a la vez que el ojiazul se apresuró en mirar hacia otro lado, fingiendo estar concentrado en su alrededor. Sus orejas lo delataban, sin embargo, revelando cuán atento estaba a sus movimientos.

Suspiró y volvió a caminar, pero los pasos resonaron tras él nuevamente, obligándolo a darse vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —masculló, logrando que los ojos azules lo miraran.

El castaño pareció dudar, jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo y removiéndose en su lugar. Conmovió al brujo, sacándole una larga exhalación y haciéndolo acercarse a la criatura, quien lo miraba alerta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, esta vez intentando sonar más amable. El ojiazul alzó sus orejas y sonrió, asintiendo repetidamente. Geralt ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ésto.

—Soy Jaskier —se presentó el castaño, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Geralt la estrechó, notando que no tenía garras; en realidad, parecía una criatura bastante indefensa.

—Geralt —dijo a cambio—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Yo... ¿puedo viajar contigo durante un tiempo? —preguntó Jaskier en voz baja, como si temiera ser rechazado. Y tenía razón, no era algo a lo que Geralt accediera fácilmente, él no viajaba con nadie.

—Si hay algo cazándote, puedo deshacerme de él —ofreció a cambio, obteniendo una mueca disconforme.

—No te molestaré, seré silencioso y me encargaré de mi propia comida, lo prometo —insistió, encogiéndose en su lugar como un niño pequeño rogando para que se le concediera algo.

Geralt suspiró profundamente, desviando la mirada mientras lo reconsideraba. Aún le tomaría un día llegar al pueblo más cercano, podía acompañarlo hasta entonces.

—Un día —concedió, mirando los ojos azules justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de la criatura iluminándose en un instante con sus orejas alzadas y una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Un día! ¡Es suficiente, gracias! —asintió en seguida, saltando inquietamente a su lado. Geralt alzó una ceja, pero asintió y continuó su camino, esta vez dejando que lo siguiera.

En realidad, para ser tan hiperactivo Jaskier era bastante sigiloso; saltaba y corría a su alrededor, pero sus delgadas pezuñas no emitían demasiado ruido ni siquiera cuando forcejeaba con las plantas para arrancar tallos y comerlos. Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido.

Ni siquiera Roach parecía interesada de verlo correr cerca, dejando que se acercara a acariciarla en una ocasión. Jaskier le preguntó a él su nombre y, cuando se lo dijo, el ojiazul saludó a la yegua frotando la mejilla contra su cuello. Geralt casi sonrió al verlo, no parecía una compañía desagradable para ninguno de los dos.

✺✺✺

Cuando llegó la noche, Geralt se encargó de armar el primer campamento del año. Normalmente éstos eran los peores, pues significaba que había vuelto a la rutina, sin embargo, fue bastante diferente con Jaskier saltando a su alrededor, frotando su frente y mejilla en cada cosa que él sacaba, incluyendo la madera que usaría como leña.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata. Podía notar que sólo estaba dejando su olor, pero no habían hablado desde que se encontraron; Jaskier había mantenido su promesa de ser silencioso y, sorprendentemente, Geralt se encontró deseando un intercambio de palabras.

—Oh, es una forma de familiarizarme con las cosas o las personas, ¿te molesta? —preguntó mirándolo avergonzado.

—No, está bien —aclaró, complacido al obtener una sincera sonrisa a cambio. Jaskier asintió, y se acercó a un matorral para arrancar una buena cantidad antes de volver y sentarse a su lado, comiendo la hierba mientras Geralt masticaba su carne seca—. ¿Comes carne? —preguntó luego de un rato. El castaño había dicho que se encargaría de su comida, pero se sentía mal al no compartir, después de todo, sólo estarían juntos hasta el día siguiente.

—Uh, no, soy herbívoro —negó el ojiazul, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Oh —asintió, incómodo. Sabía que no era un buen conversador, pero no quería que cuando se separaran el castaño se fuera con una mala impresión de él. No es que eso le hubiera importado antes, estaba acostumbrado a tener opiniones negativas con mucha más frecuencia que las positivas, sin embargo, en pocas horas la criatura había vuelto su viaje mucho más ameno, y se encontró sintiendo agrado hacia alguien como escasas veces le había sucedido. Carraspeó, antes de intentar una conversación de nuevo—: Creí que eras un sylvan, pero tu cola es muy pequeña, ¿qué especie eres?

Jaskier se giró hacia él, por alguna razón sonrojado, y Geralt se estaba preguntando qué había hecho mal hasta que vio al ojiazul tapándose disimuladamente la cola. Se contuvo de cerrar los ojos y maldecirse a sí mismo por su nula capacidad de interactuar.

—Soy un fauno —murmuró Jaskier, y carraspeó antes de aclarar—: De los cérvidos.

Geralt asintió, decidido a quedarse callado por el resto de la noche. Se limitó a decirle al castaño que podía usar su saco de dormir y, tan pronto terminó de comer, se fue a acostar usando la montura de su yegua como almohada.

El ojiazul se quedó bastante tiempo frente a la fogata, y Geralt terminó por caer dormido, sin embargo, despertó sintiendo cómo era suavemente tapado con su saco, y sólo abrió un ojo cuando Jaskier se alejó, viéndolo acariciar a Roach.

Hizo una mueca, suspirando levemente y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

✺✺✺

Cuando despertó, se sorprendió al ver que Jaskier ya estaba corriendo y saltando nuevamente, comiendo todo lo que había a su paso. Ni siquiera había amanecido aún.

—Buenos días —gruñó con la voz ronca, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

—¡Buenos días, Geralt! —saludó Jaskier, acercándose entre saltos—. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te apetece un baño? ¡Encontré un río cerca de aquí!

Geralt frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a mirarlo.

—No... ¿Recorriste el lugar durante la noche?

—Bueno, no suelo dormir mucho, así que estuve aburrido —se encogió de hombros—. No fui muy lejos.

—Hm... —asintió, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando se separaran, si alguno de los paseos nocturnos de Jaskier terminaba mal y no había nadie para ayudarlo.

Empacó las pocas cosas que había sacado, y pronto retomaron su camino de la misma manera que el día anterior; Jaskier saltando alrededor y Geralt mirando disimuladamente con agrado.

—¿Qué harás cuando llegues al pueblo? —preguntó el ojiazul de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. 

—Veré si tienen algún contrato —respondió, observando cómo Jaskier se acercaba con curiosidad y caminaba a su lado.

—¿Para matar monstruos? —preguntó. Él asintió—. ¿Monstruos que están en el bosque?

Frunció el ceño, pensando antes de responder: —La mayoría de las veces.

Jaskier asintió, y pareció quedarse pensando antes de volver a alejarse, sacando algunas bayas y comiéndolas.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que el pueblo apareció a lo lejos, y Jaskier comenzó a caminar extrañamente cerca de él, menos hiperactivo que antes. Geralt suspiró, deteniéndose para mirarlo.

—Estamos cerca del poblado, deberíamos separarnos aquí —sugirió aunque realmente no quería alejarlo. La criatura lo miró sorprendido, luego bajó sus orejas y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Está bien, gracias por la compañía, Geralt, ten cuidado allá —murmuró removiéndose en su lugar, antes de acercarse de manera abrupta y frotar la mejilla contra la suya rápidamente.

Geralt parpadeó, sorprendido, pero Jaskier lo miraba temeroso de su reacción, por lo que se esforzó en dejar salir una sonrisa a cambio y dar unas palmadas en su hombro.

—Tú también cuídate, Jaskier —dijo antes de asentir en despedida, obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha de vuelta que le removió el estómago, y se subió a Roach para continuar su camino.

Hizo una mueca en cuanto llegó al pueblo. Casi se había olvidado de lo que lo esperaba; las miradas de siempre, los insultos y todo lo demás. Al final, la breve compañía no había cambiado su molesta rutina.

Se detuvo a mitad del comercio, sorprendiéndose al ver unas flores amarillas similares a las que había en el montón de maleza donde había encontrado a Jaskier. Bueno, las flores no eran tan desagradables ahora, eso era algo.

✺✺✺

Con el papel de un contrato en sus manos y una infantil esperanza alojada en su pecho, Geralt salió rápidamente del pueblo, mirando alrededor con disimulo y todos sus sentidos alertas.

Pero aunque deseaba verlo, realmente no esperaba que _en serio_ Jaskier asomara su cabeza entre un montón de maleza a lo lejos, observándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Geralt quiso sonreír de alivio, pero se limitó a caminar hacia él con una mirada inexpresiva.

—Hola —dijo al llegar, sin querer reclamarle por estar ahí cuando él mismo había esperado que lo estuviera.

—Hola —saludó el castaño de vuelta, con una sonrisa y acercándose tentativamente. Geralt intuyó lo que quería hacer, por lo que se agachó sólo un poco para estar a la misma altura, y Jaskier se abalanzó emocionado a frotar su mejilla contra la suya, antes de hacer lo mismo con Roach.

—¿Un día? —preguntó Geralt, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría esta caza.

—Un día —asintió Jaskier alegremente, volviendo a saltar a su lado mientras comía una flor con el tallo colgando de su boca.


	2. Chapter 2

—Dijiste que serías silencioso —gruñó Geralt, tapándose el rostro.

—Ese fue nuestro primer acuerdo, esta vez no estipulamos nada —se defendió el ojiazul, arrancando una flor en su camino y comenzando a masticarla.

Habían pasado la mitad del día adentrándose en el bosque, buscando los benditos ahogadores que estaban molestando al pueblo, pero era realmente difícil concentrarse cuando Jaskier no paraba de hablar. Ni siquiera tenía algo interesante para decir, simplemente opinaba sobre todo; las plantas, el clima, lo bien que Roach se vería con unas flores enredadas en su pelo o lo imponente que Geralt lucía con sus espadas.

No parecía tan sigiloso después de todo, pero a Geralt le seguía agradando su compañía. Además, el ruido atraería a los ahogadores.

Escuchó el sonido de algo cavando en el lodo, y supo que los había encontrado. Jaskier se calló de inmediato, al parecer dándose cuenta también, pero Geralt no iba a esperar el ataque sorpresa; rápidamente localizó a los cuatro necrófagos y los atrapó con Yrden.

Dejando a Roach y Jaskier atrás, se acercó lanzando Igni y terminó el trabajo con su espada, y aunque se ensució con el líquido viscoso que soltaban las criaturas, pensó que había sido bastante sencillo.

Hasta que escuchó un balido detrás de él y se giró confundido, sabiendo que ese era el sonido que un ciervo emitía cuando estaba en peligro. Todos sus músculos se tensaron; no era un ciervo, era Jaskier dándole la espalda y mirando estático al ahogador que lo acechaba como a una presa. 

El monstruo y el brujo se abalanzaron sobre el fauno a la vez y Jaskier se limitó a encogerse en su lugar, sin embargo, Geralt fue sólo un poco más rápido, y se apresuró a rodear al ojiazul con su brazo mientras que con el otro cortaba la cabeza del ahogador.

Limpió la espada sobre su pantalón con una mueca de asco, y la envainó antes de darse cuenta de que Jaskier seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, temblando de pies a cabeza con sus orejas hacia atrás.

—Ya terminó, Jaskier, estás bien —tranquilizó, intentando devolver el abrazo con incomodidad. Las orejas se alzaron hacia él, y pronto los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

—Oh, sí... lo siento —sonrió el castaño, alejándose avergonzado. Geralt alzó una ceja, no sabía que Jaskier podía emitir balidos, pero había sido realmente útil.

—Vamos, hay que armar el campamento —indicó, tomando la cabeza degollada para mostrarla como evidencia al día siguiente.

Mientras se movían en busca de un buen lugar, Jaskier estuvo más callado y menos hiperactivo, y Geralt se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora con su nula capacidad para defenderse. Tal vez, él no era el primero al que le pedía que lo dejara acompañarlo en su viaje.

—¿Por qué insistes en acompañarme? —preguntó de pronto, tirando algunas cosas sobre la tierra que había escogido para ubicarse. Jaskier se detuvo junto a él, mirándolo confundido.

—Pues... eres agradable, y necesito protección —se encogió de hombros. Geralt asintió lentamente, observando con disimulo el cuerpo del castaño; no tenía más que unas diminutas cicatrices en su torso y hombros, que bien podían haber sido producto de una caída.

—Has sobrevivido bien hasta ahora —comentó queriendo sacarle más información, pero fingiendo desinterés mientras terminaba de librar a Roach de su montura y toda la carga.

—Bueno, puedo arreglármelas sin dificultad nueve meses al año —explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Geralt se giró hacia él, alzando una ceja.

—¿Nueve? ¿Qué pasa con el resto?

Jaskier lo miró sorprendido, y el brujo ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

—Creí que lo sabrías —murmuró el fauno, intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras se agachaba para recoger leña—. Yo... mudo mis astas cada primavera, es por eso que me escondo entre los arbustos, porque no tengo cómo defenderme —explicó, evitando su mirada a toda costa.

—Oh... —soltó el brujo torpemente, y carraspeó antes de preguntar—: ¿Cuánto demoran en crecer?

—Tres meses —murmuró el ojiazul. Geralt alzó las cejas, eso era toda la estación y, en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a plantearse qué tan posible era quedarse a su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

Guardó silencio mientras acomodaba la leña para la fogata, demasiado concentrado en considerar todos los pros y contras de viajar con él. Bien, sólo habían contras; tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de alguien más, evadir a los humanos en las carreteras, estar atento a los cazadores, tener un constante parloteo zumbando en sus oídos y mayor dificultad para realizar los contratos.

Encendió con Igni la madera, sentándose en un tronco y comenzando a revisar sus provisiones. Tenía que distraerse de hacer una tontería, no iba a negar que disfrutaba la compañía de Jaskier, pero tres meses era mucho tiempo incluso para alguien tan longevo como él y, además, el ojiazul parecía haber estado haciéndolo bastante bien hasta ahora.

Levantó su vista, viendo cómo el fauno intentaba cortar una rama de zarzamora pero alejaba rápidamente su mano al pincharse con las espinas. Geralt olió la sangre y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Se puso de pie con cansancio, caminando hacia un castaño que se quejaba exageradamente por sus heridas. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a sentarse en el tronco que él acababa de abandonar, y se arrodilló frente a él para limpiar y vendar su mano.

Jaskier lo miró con las orejas caídas, como si estuviera avergonzado por causarle problemas.

—¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? —masculló mientras lo vendaba suavemente, sintiendo la mirada azul sobre él.

—Uh, me escondo bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hm... —gruñó, no conforme con la respuesta. Tres malditos meses al año Jaskier vivía escondiéndose entre arbustos, totalmente indefenso de los cazadores, humanos y monstruos. Incluso le acababa de informar cuán vulnerable estaba y por cuánto tiempo, cuando apenas habían comenzado a conocerse.

—En serio, eres el primero que se dio cuenta de mi escondite —insistió el castaño, removiéndose incómodamente en su lugar. Geralt por fin terminó de vendarlo, pero se mantuvo arrodillado para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Has viajado con alguien antes? —preguntó, porque ¿qué pasaba si Jaskier se hubiera equivocado? ¿Si le hubiera pedido a otra persona que lo dejara acompañarlo? ¿Cómo habría terminado eso? Probablemente habría sido vendido, usado para experimentos, como objeto de exposición o, peor, podría estar muerto.

—No, eres el primero —dijo distraído, observando su mano mientras la abría y cerraba para comprobar su movilidad—. Gracias, Geralt —dijo contento, mostrando su palma hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

Geralt suspiró, y asintió por fin poniéndose de pie. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Roach, quien dejó de pastar para devolverle la mirada con tranquilidad. Casi parecía que le estaba dando su aprobación.

—Te propongo algo —murmuró, sacando comida de su bolso y sentándose a su lado, sin poder creer lo que iba a decir—: Si no te alejas durante las noches, dejaré que me acompañes el resto de la primavera.

Las peludas orejas se alzaron rápidamente, y un par de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos, Geralt lo observó también, esperando su respuesta.

Jaskier boqueó, una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios, pero se deshizo por un ceño fruncido y una expresión dudosa.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y Geralt sonrió complacido. Al menos, Jaskier era lo suficientemente inteligente para desconfiar un poco.

Pero ahora no sabía qué responder, pues realmente no quería nada de él más que tener la tranquilidad de que estuviera a salvo. Pensó lo más rápido que pudo, y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente: —Noté que te encantan las flores, yo odio el olor del polen. Agradeceré que despejes el área donde acampe —se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista.

Sí, odiaba el olor del polen, pero no por el olor en sí sino porque anunciaba la primavera, y realmente no le molestaba tanto tener flores cerca mientras dormía, pero no había podido pensar en una excusa mejor.

Por varios segundos, Jaskier lo miró fijamente como si sospechara de su argumento, no obstante, terminó por aceptar con una sonrisa y Geralt por fin respiró aliviado, viendo con agrado cómo el fauno comenzaba a saltar alrededor, arrancando todas las flores cercanas y devorándolas felizmente.

Observó su saco de dormir, y pensó que necesitaría comprar uno extra.

Tan pronto como despertó al día siguiente, Jaskier se apresuró a decirle con orgullo que no se había alejado en toda la noche, y Geralt asintió con una sonrisa, satisfecho de saber que podía dormir sin preocuparse por que algo malo le pasara.

Regresaron al pueblo, Jaskier los despidió frotando su mejilla nuevamente y, con una cálida sensación en su pecho, Geralt fue a cobrar su recompensa.

Esta vez, cuando pasó por el comercio y vio un puesto de flores, no sólo llamó su atención, sino que le sacó una involuntaria sonrisa de la boca. Algunas de ellas no se hallaban en el bosque, y se preguntó si tendrían un sabor diferente que le gustara a Jaskier.

Cobró su dinero, y volvió para comprar un ramo con distintas variedades sólo por si acaso, además de un nuevo saco y panes porque, si bien no podía compartir su carne con Jaskier, habían otras cosas que sí podía darle.

Cuando regresó, los mismos ojos azules aparecieron entre los arbustos floreados, y Geralt pensó que, tal vez, la primavera no era tan mala después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Era el cuarto día viajando juntos, y Jaskier, por alguna razón, comenzó a frotar sobre él su mejilla y frente más de lo normal. Además, Geralt notó que se veía más alerta, saltaba menos, comía menos y parecía todo el tiempo pendiente a su alrededor, y se preguntó si era porque estaba acostumbrado a esconderse durante la primavera o por algo más que él ignoraba.

Examinó disimuladamente al fauno mientras caminaba a su lado, y encontró cansancio en su mirada pero una enorme voluntad por permanecer atento. Ni siquiera estaba parloteando, y ya no pudo seguir avanzando sin saber qué sucedía.

—Jaskier —llamó, deteniéndose.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el fauno, aprovechando que estaba inmóvil para frotar su mejilla contra su hombro por centésima vez.

Geralt suspiró: —¿Qué sucede? Has estado raro hoy.

Los ojos azules lo miraron sorprendidos, y las orejas cayeron a los costados.

—Lo siento, no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente... —murmuró, desviando la vista.

Geralt alzó las cejas, preguntándose cómo no había notado eso antes.

—No duermes en las noches, ¿cuándo duermes? —preguntó, temiendo la obvia respuesta pues, desde que se habían encontrado, había hecho que Jaskier viajara con él durante el día y tal vez eso le había impedido dormir por completo.

—Sólo tomo siestas... durante el día —explicó, incómodo. El brujo suspiró, asintiendo antes de tomar al castaño por la cintura y subirlo a Roach. El fauno se quedó estático sobre la yegua, y luego lo miró confundido.

—Sube cada vez que necesites dormir, los mantendré a salvo durante el viaje —prometió, observando el rostro sorprendido que rápidamente se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Geralt —dijo Jaskier, sin dejar de sonreírle. El brujo carraspeó incómodo, asintiendo antes de volver a caminar. Luego de unos minutos miró hacia atrás, y encontró al fauno babeando sobre el pelo de Roach. Sonrió, satisfecho de verlo dormir por primera vez.

La siesta fue bastante breve, y pronto Jaskier estaba comiendo, saltando y parloteando a su alrededor. Geralt suspiró profundamente por la constante verborrea, pero era bueno verlo de buen ánimo nuevamente. Sin embargo, le extrañó notar que, aunque estaba más enérgico, seguía demasiado alerta a su entorno, y cuando le preguntó esta vez el castaño sólo negó, diciendo que no era nada. Por supuesto, no le creyó, pero respetaría si no quería decirle.

Aún no atardecía cuando Jaskier pidió subir a Roach de nuevo, y Geralt asintió, deteniendo a la yegua mientras observaba con una ceja alzada cómo el castaño intentaba subir por su cuenta, equilibrando una pezuña sobre el estribo. Con un pequeño impulso, dio un salto para pararse sobre él, pero su pezuña tembló bruscamente y terminó de espaldas al suelo, con la pata aún enganchada a la pieza metálica.

—Auch... —murmuró Jaskier desde su lugar, formando un puchero con sus labios. Geralt sonrió, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su espalda.

—Vamos, levanta los brazos —pidió sin dejar de sonreír, tomándolo de la cintura cuando obedeció y volviendo a subirlo sobre Roach.

Les tomó otros dos días llegar al siguiente pueblo, y Geralt ya estaba estresado al verlo cada vez más atento a cualquier ruido en el bosque, sin mencionar que no paraba de frotar su rostro contra él a cada maldito momento. Por Melitele, a este punto olía más a Jaskier que a sí mismo, y eso implicaba un aroma a flores nada intimidante para un brujo. Temía que en cualquier momento se enfrentara a un monstruo y éste se riera de él.

Pero sin importar cuán vergonzoso resultara, cada vez que el ojiazul se acercaba a él y frotaba su frente o mejilla contra su pecho, hombro o cuello, Geralt no podía decirle que se detuviera, no cuando ese simple acto le causaba un calor tan agradable en el estómago.

Miró a Roach, pensando que ella no olía tanto a flores como él, y bufó preguntándose por qué estaba siendo tan marcado de repente.

Cuando el pueblo estuvo a la vista, Jaskier volvió a frotar sus mejillas, y Geralt notó que ésto sólo lo hacía cuando se despedían y saludaban, como si fuera más íntimo e importante, y comenzó a valorarlo más.

Fue él mismo quien buscó un puesto de flores esta vez. El ramo que compró antes le había fascinado al ojiazul, y estuvo saltando de alegría a su alrededor agradeciéndole antes de probar algunas lentamente, y haciendo exagerados sonidos de satisfacción mientras las masticaba.

También disfrutó los panes y el saco de dormir, usando este último para descansar por las noches aunque no durmiera, pero definitivamente las flores habían sido sus favoritas, por lo que Geralt se aseguró de ubicar un puesto de ellas para regresar a comprarlas luego de conseguir algún contrato.

Mientras salía del pueblo con todo lo necesario —incluyendo sus pociones recargadas—, se dio cuenta de que casi no había notado las típicas malas miradas o insultos, pues había estado demasiado distraído como para prestarles atención. Sin embargo, su buen humor desapareció cuando, después de avanzar varios metros por la carretera, ninguna cabeza marrón se asomó entre los arbustos.

Apretó las riendas, comenzando a ponerse nervioso mientras miraba en todas direcciones y se decía a sí mismo que estaba bien, que Jaskier llevaba toda su vida ocultándose y que nada pudo haberle pasado. Probablemente sólo esta comiendo alrededor.

Un balido a la distancia lo tensó por completo, y dejando toda la falsa tranquilidad atrás taloneó las costillas de Roach, adentrándose en el bosque con el miedo recorriendo sus venas.

Más balidos siguieron al primero, indicándole su ubicación, y se bajó de un salto cuando por fin lo halló, acorralado contra un árbol por el que parecía ser otro fauno que sí conservaba sus astas y las usaba para empujar el cuello de Jaskier contra el tronco, cortándole la respiración.

Geralt se preguntó cómo demonios había podido emitir balidos si ese imbécil lo estaba ahorcando, y no dudó antes de embestir con fuerza al fauno desconocido, chocando sus hombros y lanzándolo varios metros lejos.

Jaskier tosió en busca de aire, y el brujo se apresuró a sostenerlo con preocupación, buscando algún signo de heridas además de la marca roja en su cuello.

—Geralt... —jadeó el ojiazul—. Hola... —intentó sonreír, frotando sus mejillas con una adolorida sonrisa.

—Hola —correspondió, con el ceño enormemente fruncido y sin darse cuenta de que él mismo se frotó contra la mejilla contraria también—. ¿Debo matarlo? —preguntó, apuntando despectivamente al fauno en el suelo, quien intentaba ponerse de pie entre quejidos adoloridos.

—No... —negó el castaño—. Normalmente puedo con él, pero es un bastardo infeliz y se aprovecha de que pierdo las astas antes que él —gruñó Jaskier, viendo al otro con enojo. Geralt se sorprendió al escucharlo maldecir por primera vez, pero asintió mientras trataba de entender la situación.

—Lo conoces.

Jaskier asintió: —Se llama Valdo Marx, es un imbécil —masculló, sobando su cuello antes de ir a saludar a Roach, quien lo recibió con agrado y varios resoplidos. 

Geralt lo vio asegurándose de que en serio el ojiazul estuviera bien, y le indicó que se quedara con la yegua antes de acercarse con largos pasos al otro fauno, quien lo miró y retrocedió asustado.

Sujetó bruscamente su cuello con una mano y lo empujó contra un árbol, apretando lo suficiente para asegurarse de que le quedara una marca peor que la de Jaskier, y sacó su espada de plata para apoyar la punta sobre su estómago.

—Vuelve a molestarlo, y te daré a elegir si prefieres tus tripas en el suelo o un cuello rebanado, ¿entendiste? —gruñó ahorcándolo con más fuerza, y soltándolo sólo cuando recibió un aterrado asentimiento a cambio.

El tal Valdo Marx se alejó rápidamente unos pasos, pero se volteó mientras lo olfateaba insistentemente a la distancia, mirándolo a él y Jaskier de manera intermitente. Geralt frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios estaba esperando para perderse.

—Felicidades, debilucho, encontraste una pareja que te defienda —se burló con una sonrisa. Geralt gruñó enojado, acercándose un paso en amenaza, pero el fauno se apresuró a escapar después de eso.

No fue hasta que por fin lo perdió de vista que se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado «pareja», confundido, se dio vuelta hacia Jaskier, pero el ojiazul desvió rápidamente la vista con el rostro sonrojado, fingiendo concentrarse en darle mimos a Roach. Geralt alzó una ceja, pero no le tomó importancia, olía a Jaskier después de todo, era normal que el idiota hubiera sacado esa conclusión.

—Te traje flores —comentó, obteniendo una emocionada mirada a cambio. Sonrió, acercándose al lado contrario de Roach para sacar el ramo, ofreciéndoselo por encima de ella a Jaskier.

—¡Sabía que mi olfato no me engañaba! ¡Trajiste más! —celebró el castaño, recibiendo el regalo entre saltos y risas emocionadas, apresurándose a probar una y volviendo a hacer esos exagerados ruidos de placer. Geralt rodó los ojos, pero sonrió mientras tomaba las riendas de Roach y los llevaba a un lugar para pasar la noche.

—Tengo un contrato de kikimoras —informó mientras caminaban—. Los dejaré instalados e iré a cazarlas por la noche, no te alejes de ahí —pidió girándose para esperar que Jaskier asintiera, pero se sorprendió al verlo con un puchero entristecido y un pétalo pegado a su labio.

—Pero tengo mucha energía por la noche... ¿puedo ir contigo? —se quejó, adelantándose para ponerse frente a él y caminar de espaldas. Geralt suspiró, atento a que no se tropezara con alguna raíz.

—Es peligroso, Jaskier, es mejor que te quedes.

—¡Pero seguimos en el territorio de Valdo!, es más peligroso si me quedo —insistió, y Geralt frunció el ceño, deteniéndose.

—¿Territorio?

Jaskier asintió: —Algunos faunos se adueñan de territorios, entramos en el suyo hace un par de días —explicó, haciendo una mueca.

Geralt alzó las cejas, preguntándose si esa era la razón de su reciente comportamiento. Tal vez, por eso había estado más alerta de lo normal, y por eso no había dejado de marcarlo.

—Nunca antes me encontré con un fauno y ahora resulta que tienen sus propios territorios —se quejó volviendo a avanzar, optando por no preguntarle nada al ojiazul.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros: —Solemos alejarnos cuando alguien pasa cerca, a él no lo hubieras visto si no me hubiera atacado.

—Hm... —asintió, aún considerando la idea de dejar que lo acompañe. Luego de unos segundos en que el castaño siguió masticando sus flores, Geralt bufó, decidiendo que lo dejaría lo suficientemente lejos del peligro, pero donde pudiera tenerlo a la vista.

Ahora que lo consideraba, era peligroso dejarlo en un campamento después de todo. La luz del fuego podía llamar la atención de algún humano rondando cerca, y podrían encontrar a Jaskier mientras él no estaba.

Pero también era peligroso tenerlo tan cerca de la batalla, con monstruos que podían desviar su atención a él en cualquier momento.

Suspiró, tendría que hallar la forma de lidiar con ésto si quería continuar con él por el resto de la estación.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final, Geralt quedó medianamente satisfecho con la solución que encontró.

La kikimora lo acorraló contra el suelo, y él aprovechó su posición para darle un vistazo a Jaskier y asegurarse de que siguiera bien. Bueno, lo estaba, pero los ojos azules lo miraban aterrados desde su posición y Geralt gruñó ofendido; no iba a morir por una maldita kikimora.

De un solo hastiado movimiento, rebanó el cuello del monstruo y rodó rápidamente a un costado, evitando bañarse con la sangre. Por fin pudo tomar un respiro, y se puso de pie con cansancio para limpiar su espada antes de recoger la cabeza.

—¿Ya puedo moverme? —preguntó Jaskier desde su lugar y Geralt asintió, pero hizo una mueca cuando lo vio caer de Roach bruscamente y pararse de inmediato para llegar a su lado. El fauno definitivamente tenía problemas con los estribos.

Roach sabía cuidarse por sí misma, y Geralt sospechaba que sobreviviría mejor que Jaskier cerca de los monstruos, así que le pidió que la montara todo el tiempo que él luchaba y lo envolvió en su capa para ocultar tanto su presencia como su olor.

El ojiazul aún usaba la capa cuando llegó con él, rodeándolo nerviosamente en busca de heridas.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, oliendo el olor del miedo. Jaskier lo ignoró por completo y siguió con lo suyo, levantando sus brazos y olfateando insistentemente en busca de sangre, hasta que por fin se convenció y suspiró aliviado. Con lo sucio que Geralt estaba, realmente le sorprendió que el fauno volviera a frotar su mejilla contra él, como si no le importara lo mal que olía.

Ni sus ojos oscurecidos por las pociones, Jaskier tampoco se había inmutado por eso. El brujo había estado completamente preparado para su reacción, pero no esperó que actuara con toda normalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado en él.

—¿Acampemos? —preguntó el ojiazul, frotándose contra su pecho de nuevo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. A Geralt casi se le escapó una sonrisa al verlo ahí, con una capa demasiado grande para él y una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Hm... —asintió, volviendo con Roach y siendo seguido de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, Geralt fue a cobrar su recompensa. Era la rutina que había llevado casi toda su vida pero, por alguna razón, se sentía diferente. Antes no había nadie en quién pensar, nadie en quién preocuparse y nadie con quién volver, y nunca se dio cuenta de cuán mal estaba con eso hasta ahora, cuando salía del pueblo y se volvía a encontrar con unos azules ojos asomándose entre las flores, cuando una cálida mejilla se frotaba contra la suya y cuando Roach saludaba con agrado a alguien más que él.

Cuando, al cumplirse una semana de viajar juntos, despertó en medio de la noche para sentir un cuerpo acurrucándose contra su espalda, y volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

✺✺✺

Fue sólo al terminar la segunda semana que su paz se rompió. El pueblo al que había llegado no sólo no tenía contratos, sino que además era de los que más repudiaban a los brujos. Una de las piedras que fueron arrojadas hacia él impactó contra su sien, y gruñó molesto. La cabeza era de los lugares que más sangraban, aunque la herida fuera pequeña.

Salió rápidamente del lugar, pero se arrepintió de no haberse limpiado antes al encontrarse con el fauno, quien salió de su escondite sin pensarlo cuando vio su rostro ensangrentado.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Jaskier llorando.

El enojo y la tristeza llegaban a sus fosas nasales, pero no pudo hacer más que permanecer quieto y en silencio mientras el castaño se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas, decidido a seguir curándolo aún cuando Geralt estaba seguro de que ya no quedaba una sola gota de sangre.

—¿Por qué los proteges? —le preguntó entre sollozos, y Geralt suspiró.

—No todos son así —respondió simplemente. Ésto ya no lo afectaba como antes, pero nunca esperó que alguien sintiera empatía por él, no al grado de ponerse a llorar por ésto. Por un lado se sentía bien y, por el otro, no le gustaba verlo así.

Ahora, Jaskier se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, y Geralt tuvo que permanecer quieto para no despertarlo. Aún era de día y podían avanzar, pero no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo. Por una vez, se preguntó cómo sería tener una vida tranquila, donde trabajara sólo para él y para quienes quería. Si sólo fueran él, Jaskier y Roach, visitando Kaer Morhen de vez en cuando.

Suspiró profundamente, girándose un poco para ver el cabello marrón, pero algo llamó su atención y frunció el ceño, acercando una mano lentamente al pelo.

Removió algunos mechones, y se quedó inmóvil cuando vio las dos pequeñas protuberancias. Las astas estaban saliendo, y eso sólo le recordó lo que había olvidado por completo; Jaskier no estaría con él para siempre, cuando la primavera terminara él ya no lo necesitaría, y tendría que viajar solo de nuevo.

El fauno se movió, despertando, y unos ojos soñolientos lo miraron algo hinchados aún por el llanto. Geralt sonrió débilmente, tendría que disfrutar ésto mientras pudiera.

✺✺✺

—¡Geralt, mira! ¡Mis astas están saliendo! —gritó Jaskier emocionado, corriendo hacia él y enseñándole su cabeza. Geralt las había visto hace unas horas, pero de todos modos fingió sorpresa, tocándolas suavemente y felicitándolo. Jaskier rió, parecía realmente feliz y, aunque la idea no le emocionara al brujo, ciertamente prefería verlo sonriendo—: ¡No puedo esperar a que las veas! ¡Son mucho más bonitas que las de Valdo! ¡Por eso está celoso! —continuó, saltando alrededor con ambas manos en la cabeza.

—Hm... —asintió sonriendo. En realidad quería verlas pero, al igual que la primavera, no le gustaba lo que eso traería consigo.

Por fortuna, no volvió a tener problemas en el pueblo siguiente, y esta vez sí pudo comprar flores antes de irse. Además, la recompensa fue mejor, por lo que se permitió comprar algunos dulces para que Jaskier los probara, porque tenía que admitirlo, ver la cara emocionada del fauno y sus saltos de alegría siempre le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, y quería ver eso la mayor cantidad de veces posible. No era que tuviera que llevarle algo para que el ojiazul se emocionara, pues al sólo salir del pueblo Jaskier lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo, Geralt sentía la extraña necesidad de regalarle algo siempre, como una manera de pagarle por hacer sus viajes más agradables.

Se cumplió el primer mes, y Geralt maldijo el paso del tiempo mientras veía a Jaskier durmiendo sobre Roach, babeando relajadamente y con dos astas aterciopeladas sobre su cabeza, asomándose claramente entre el pelo.

Suspiró, volviendo a mirar al frente y tirando las riendas detrás de sí con desgano. Al principio, compartir sus viajes con alguien más durante tres meses le pareció demasiado, ahora, incluso un año parecía insuficiente.

Estaban caminando cerca de la carretera, cuando escuchó que una carreta de humanos iba pasando, uno de ellos tocando música. Se detuvo, no dispuesto a arriesgarse a que escucharan los cascos de Roach y, por alguna razón, se acercaran y vieran a Jaskier, sin embargo, se giró abruptamente cuando escuchó un golpe contra la tierra, y encontró la montura vacía.

Rodeó a la yegua en dos largos pasos, asustado, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver al ojiazul de pie, con sus orejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Geralt... —susurró Jaskier sin mirarlo, casi hipnotizado por el sonido—. Eso es un laúd.

El brujo frunció el ceño: —Hm —asintió, preguntándose cómo lo sabía—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Yo tenía uno —volvió a susurrar—. Valdo lo rompió porque tocaba mejor que él —contó, haciendo una mueca y bajando sus orejas. Geralt esperó que dijera algo más, pero los humanos siguieron alejándose y Jaskier sólo desvió la vista, comenzando a caminar y perdiendo todo interés por volver a dormir.

El brujo frunció el entrecejo, mirando de manera intermitente la espalda de Jaskier y, entre los árboles, la carreta cada vez más lejos. Apretó la mandíbula con los músculos tensos, ansioso por hacer algo.

—Jaskier —llamó, obteniendo la atención de inmediato. Se acercó a él y le entregó las riendas de Roach—: Espérame aquí —ordenó, y se apresuró a correr hacia la carretera.

Sólo unos minutos después volvió con el instrumento en su mano, atento a la perpleja reacción del ojiazul, quien no pestañeó incluso cuando estuvo frente a él. Había sido realmente incómodo explicarle a los humanos que él, un brujo, quería comprarles su laúd, pero sabía que valía la pena y la expresión del fauno sólo lo confirmó.

—Geralt... ¿qué...? ¿cómo? —tartamudeó, mirándolo a él y el instrumento. Geralt se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndoselo.

Esa fue la segunda vez que vio a Jaskier llorar y, si no hubiera sido por el inmenso olor a alegría, estaba seguro de que se le habría salido el corazón por la boca del susto al ver sus lágrimas.

Si sus noches juntos frente a la fogata ya eran cálidas, ahora no tenía palabras para describir cómo era el oír a Jaskier cantando suavemente, tocando las cuerdas y meciéndose de un lado a otro con total tranquilidad. Incluso cuando se iba a dormir podía escucharlo susurrar melodías, y sintió que le comenzarían a salir arrugas por sonreír tanto últimamente.

Por supuesto, la llegada del laúd no fue sólo perfección. Durante el día, Jaskier aprovechaba que él estaba despierto para cantar a todo pulmón, y el brujo se preguntó cómo es que no quedaba afónico. Tuvieron que viajar más lejos de la carretera, y ahora debía estar mucho más atento a los monstruos que fueran llamados por el canto, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de arrebatarle el laúd y arrojarlo lejos, veía su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de emoción, y terminaba suspirando en derrota, sabiendo que no podría quitárselo.

El segundo mes pasó también, y el sentimiento amargo se instaló pesadamente en su estómago.

Hace poco, Jaskier había tomado la costumbre de trenzar su cabello mientras estaba dormido y, a veces, entrelazar algunas flores entre los mechones. La primera vez que Geralt despertó con el cabello adornado se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir nada cuando vio la nerviosa mirada del ojiazul, preguntándole si le gustaba. Dedujo que era una especie de regalo, y suspiró, agradeciendo en contra de su voluntad y sintiéndose pagado con la sonrisa que recibió a cambio. Supo en ese momento que eso volvería a pasar, y con los días ya se había acostumbrado a amanecer luciendo como una princesa.

Ahora se preguntaba cómo sería cuando despertara con su pelo tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, cuando nadie le hiciera doler los oídos con sus apasionados cantos, nadie acompañara sus sueños con dulces canciones de cuna y nadie lo despertara en medio de la noche, acurrucándose contra él pensando que no se daría cuenta.

Ya no olería a flores, y ya no las compraría. Ahora se cruzarían en su camino y no le causarían alegría, sino nostalgia, y se preguntó por qué demonios hacía ésto de encariñarse si iba a sufrir al final.

—¡Geralt...! —se quejó Jaskier detrás de él, y se giró para verlo con los brazos alzados y una mirada soñolienta. Exhaló profundamente, acercándose a él y alzándolo para dejarlo sobre Roach. El ojiazul le sonrió, agradeciéndole en un susurro antes de caer rápidamente dormido.

No volvió a caminar en seguida. Esta vez, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, sin poder disfrutar las bonitas astas cada vez más largas y con más ramificaciones.

Sólo quedaba un mes, y sería estúpido si se echara atrás ahora. No podía, ya se había encariñado irremediablemente y tendría que soportarlo, porque Jaskier no merecía que lo abandonara a mitad de camino, no cuando había confiado tanto en él y alegrado sus días.

No, Geralt haría ésto hasta el final y, por ahora, sólo rogaría a Melitele que hiciera sus días un poco más largos.


	5. Chapter 5

El sonido de algo rascando contra un árbol lo despertó, e intentó aclarar rápidamente su vista mientras buscaba qué o quién lo causaba.

Sin embargo, su pecho dolió cuando vio la escena y deseó haber dormido un poco más; Jaskier estaba removiendo aquel terciopelo que cubría sus astas y, a cambio, dejaba unas afiladas ramificaciones, preciosas por supuesto, pero peligrosas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Especialmente en el sentido que significaba la despedida.

El ojiazul no se dio cuenta de que era observado, y Geralt no quiso interrumpirlo. Vio con amargura cómo despejaba por completo sus nuevas adquisiciones y pensó que el fauno tenía razón; eran realmente preciosas, por mucho que significaran algo malo.

Cansado de esa vista y armándose de valor para lo que vendría ahora, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, listo para partir. Al oírlo moverse, Jaskier se giró hacia él y corrió a saludarlo, pero Geralt no podía quitar la rigidez en sus músculos.

—¡Geralt! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya están listas! —celebró el castaño, luciendo sus astas. El brujo les dio una breve mirada, dándose cuenta de que había alcanzado a terminar de remover el terciopelo, y asintió bajo un gruñido.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo pasó el último mes. No quiso contar los días, pero si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez estaría mejor preparado para este momento y no al borde de buscar un maldito monstruo para desahogar contra él algo de su enojo.

—¿No te... gustan? —murmuró Jaskier a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que apenas le había prestado atención. Suspiró profundamente, y se armó de valor para girarse y ver los inseguros ojos azules mirándolo, subiendo luego hacia las altas y bellas astas.

—Son hermosas —dijo con sinceridad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. El rostro del ojiazul se iluminó de inmediato, y por fin se permitió desviar la vista, esperando que en cualquier momento Jaskier comenzara a despedirse.

—¡Lo sé! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Puedo derribar cualquier monstruo con estas bebés! ¡Ya no estoy indefenso, Geralt! —gritó emocionado, corriendo para embestir a un pobre árbol víctima de su ataque.

—Hm —asintió con desgano—. Lo sé, ya no necesitas protección —comentó, intentando sacar el tema a propósito. Mientras más durara ésto, más dolería.

Jaskier desenterró sus astas del tronco y se giró rápidamente hacia él, sorprendido, y Geralt hizo una mueca cuando lo vio bajar sus orejas, desviando la vista. Al menos, no parecía ser el único triste con ésto. Sabía que tenía el cariño del fauno, y el fauno definitivamente tenía el suyo.

—Sí, ya no... —asintió Jaskier, irguiéndose para fingir una sonrisa—. Supongo que es el adiós, ¿no?

Geralt dudó apretando sus labios, pero terminó por asentir también.

—Sí, esta vez sí.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, alargando por cualquier medio ese momento. Sin embargo, Jaskier dio el primer paso, y Geralt no pudo girarse hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cuello, en un abrazo que lo obligó a agacharse.

Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido de que Jaskier lo estuviera abrazando, descansando su mejilla sobre su hombro y no frotándola. No esperó mucho para devolver el abrazo también, apretándolo con fuerza y sólo deseando que no le pasara nada, que nadie nunca le hiciera daño y que pudiera comer sus flores favoritas por muchos, muchos años más.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, pero para el brujo se sintió como un breve instante cuando el fauno se separó, frotando sus mejillas por última vez antes de darle una lastimera sonrisa, una que devolvió a duras penas.

—Gracias por todo, Geralt, y no pares de comer cosas ricas —murmuró Jaskier, sonriéndole con cariño antes de colgarse el laúd en la espalda y despedirse de Roach. Geralt abrió la boca y extendió la mano, de repente asustado de que se alejara, de que realmente este momento hubiera llegado y no pudiera verlo nunca más, pero su boca se cerró y su mano bajó, y sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa mientras ambos intercambiaban una mirada, antes de que Jaskier caminara en otra dirección.

—Cuídate, Jaskier... —murmuró por lo bajo, sabiendo por el movimiento de orejas que había sido escuchado.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el fauno detuvo sus pasos, girándose abruptamente hacia él con los labios apretados en una línea y luego tomando aire para hablar con nerviosismo: —Ya sabes, mudaré mis astas la siguiente primavera, ¿te parece si...?

—¡Sí! —alzó la voz, dando un rápido paso hacia adelante. Jaskier parpadeó perplejo y él lo imitó, antes de carraspear y agregar—: Hm, no me molestaría... ¿en el mismo lugar?

Jaskier sonrió de esa forma que le causaba cosquillas en el estómago, y su lento corazón se agitó cuando el fauno asintió repetidamente, entusiasmado.

—Siempre paso por allá en esas fechas, definitivamente estaré allí—aseguró, agitando su mano para despedirse con alegría esta vez. Sin darse cuenta, Geralt agitó la mano de regreso, y no reparó en la enorme sonrisa en su cara hasta que Jaskier se volteó, esta vez yéndose de verdad.

Se volverían a ver, maldición. Definitivamente se volverían a ver.

✺✺✺

La primavera había terminado y ya no habían muchas flores en su camino, pero sonrió cada vez que vio una. Ya no le causaban disgusto, y no alcanzaron a causarle nostalgia; sólo alegría, esa cálida sensación en su pecho al saber que Jaskier y él se verían de nuevo, y eso fue suficiente para mantener sus viajes casi tan agradables como cuando tenía compañía.

Por supuesto, despertar con el pelo desordenado seguía sacándole una mueca de la boca, y sentía dolor cada vez que salía de un pueblo y ningún par de ojos se asomaban a saludarlo. Incluso montar a Roach se sentía extraño, acostumbrado a caminar para acompañar los pasos del fauno y prestarle el lomo de la yegua para sus siestas.

Y sí, definitivamente dolió aquella vez que estuvo a punto de pagar por un ramo de flores, recordando justo a tiempo que ya no tenía a quién dárselo. O cuando despertó a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla, y no por un pequeño cuerpo acurrucándose contra su espalda.

Maldición, sí, lo extrañaba, pero saber que se reencontrarían era un infinito consuelo, y lo impulsó a seguir adelante con más ánimo que todos sus años anteriores, así que no se quejaba.

Realmente no se estaba quejando, _en serio_. Pero ¿por qué los días tenían que pasar jodidamente lentos ahora, y no cuando estaba con Jaskier?

Gruñó enojado al sentir las garras del hombre lobo clavándose en su brazo, y se apresuró a formar la señal de Aard para ganar terreno. Bueno, tal vez ponerse a pensar mientras luchaba no era buena idea, pero demonios, sólo quería que la siguiente primavera llegara pronto.

No llegó pronto.

El año entero fue un suplicio, y estaba tan desesperado por ver al ojiazul que comenzó a mirar con esperanza cada arbusto que se cruzaba en su camino. Demonios, incluso cuando escuchó los balidos de un ciervo en apuros cruzó medio bosque con el corazón en la mano, sólo para encontrarse con dos cazadores y una pobre víctima que, afortunadamente, no era Jaskier.

Pero finalmente llegó el invierno, y las esperanzas se convirtieron en inseguridad. ¿Y qué si Jaskier se arrepentía? ¿Y si encontró a alguien más con quien viajar? ¿Y si, en todo este tiempo, le había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si el sonido del laúd o su canto había llamado la atención de un monstruo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió regalarle un instrumento a una criatura con la especialidad de _esconderse_? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

—Santa mierda, Geralt, desde aquí puedo oír tus pensamientos —gruñó Lambert en voz alta y Geralt sólo gruñó de vuelta, poniéndose de pie para salir a tomar aire.

Era de noche y estaba malditamente borracho, lo suficiente como para pensar que sería agradable dar una vuelta por el bosque y, por qué no, contemplar de cerca algunos cuantos arbustos, sólo por placer.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera fue capaz de atar bien la montura, y cuando se impulsó con un pie sobre el estribo para subirse sobre Roach ésta se volteó, y en un segundo su espalda golpeó bruscamente contra el suelo, con un pie aún enganchado a la pieza metálica.

Su pecho dolió al darse cuenta de lo familiar que era la escena, y con un nudo en la garganta y sin molestarse por ponerse de pie siguió bebiendo de su botella porque, afortunadamente, no la había soltado.

La mañana siguiente despertó con la pierna entumecida y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero por suerte nadie lo vio.

Increíblemente, el invierno pasó con más lentitud que el verano y el otoño juntos, y ni siquiera pudo esperar que la estación terminara; apenas cesaron las más fuertes nevadas comenzó a armar su equipaje, ignorando por completo las miradas de sus hermanos y la preocupación en el rostro de Vesemir.

No los culpaba, él siempre era el último en irse después de todo, pero ahora no sólo era el primero, sino que faltaba casi un mes para el comienzo de la primavera.

Se despidió rápidamente y, esta vez, sí montó a Roach, ansioso por llegar lo antes posible. El lugar estaba cerca de la fortaleza, pero aun así quería apresurarse. Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que Jaskier no estuviera, pero al diablo con eso, ya estaba jodidamente ilusionado mientras miraba cada arbusto a su paso y trataba de reconocer aquel donde había conocido al fauno.

Era malditamente difícil con toda la nieve encima y las ramas secas, y ya se estaba preguntando si había sido muy infantil al partir tan pronto cuando, a unos metros de distancia, un movimiento llamó su atención.

Se giró tan rápido que casi sufrió un calambre en el cuello, y todos sus músculos se pusieron rígidos cuando vio un par de astas asomándose tras un árbol, junto a unos conocidos ojos azules mirándolo.

El castaño salió por completo, y la sonrisa que le dirigió le quitó el aire como un puñetazo en el estómago. No se dio cuenta cuándo bajó de Roach, pero no pudo hacer más que dar largos pasos en dirección al fauno, quien se acercaba también con una risa alegre y nerviosa.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza a la vez, y Jaskier aprovechó de frotar sus mejillas insistentemente. Geralt no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, sonriendo como idiota mientras bajaba lentamente el cuerpo del ojiazul —que, al parecer, en algún momento había alzado— y, aún demasiado aturdido por la emoción, ni siquiera pensó antes de acunar el rostro de Jaskier y juntar sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con infinito anhelo y adoración.

Pero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se separó abruptamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Jaskier lo miraba de la misma manera, con sus orejas alzadas y el rostro notoriamente sonrojado, y Geralt quiso tirarse al suelo para dejar que Roach pisara su cabeza cien veces.

No. ¿En serio había esperado tanto este momento para arruinarlo en los primeros segundos? Melitele tenía que estar jodiéndolo, no podía estar pasándole ésto, no podía habérsele ido de las manos de manera tan estúpida, ¿cómo demonios se dejó perder el control?

—¿Qué fue... eso? —murmuró Jaskier, subiendo lentamente una mano a sus labios, aún con el rostro sonrojado.

—Un... beso —masculló, tapándose los ojos y cerrándolos con fuerza. Oh mierda, ¿qué haría ahora?

Interminables segundos pasaron, y escuchó a Jaskier acercándose un paso, pero no se atrevió a moverse hasta sentir las cariñosas manos tomar las suyas, incitándolo a destapar su cara y mirar los ojos contrarios.

Lo hizo, con una maldita vergüenza pero lo hizo, y realmente no esperó ver la misma sonrisa que Jaskier siempre le dirigía ahí, intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado pero al mismo tiempo sí y no tuviera problema con eso.

—Me gusta —dijo el castaño, acercándose lentamente con la intención de besarlo, y Geralt se tensó por completo, alejándose antes de que lo hiciera.

—No, Jaskier, espera... —dijo con pesar—. Tienes que saber...

—Sé lo que significa —rió el fauno, acercándose de nuevo—, y me gusta. ¿Me das otro? —pidió, acercándose a su boca y esperando a que Geralt respondiera.

Y oh, por supuesto que lo hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ver a Jaskier mimando tanto a Roach nuevamente se sentía demasiado irreal, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar y se diera cuenta de que sólo era un sueño, uno de tantos otros que había tenido sobre él y que lo dejaban con un agridulce sabor en la boca.

El fauno estaba interpretando una canción para la yegua, y verlo tocando el instrumento mientras cantaba lo hizo querer abalanzarse contra él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sólo para comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí, sonriendo y brillando en medio de la nieve. No importaba qué estación fuera o qué colores lo rodearan, él era como una luz en medio del bosque y Geralt sólo podía mirarlo y disfrutar de su calor.

Ni siquiera pudo prestar mucha atención a la letra, pero sus elogios fueron sinceros y pensó que debía hacerlo más seguido cuando Jaskier se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa, volviendo a frotar sus mejillas antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la boca.

Aquello era tan nuevo como acogedor. Jaskier sólo frotaba sus mejillas al saludarlo o despedirse, pero acababa de hacerlo otra vez y, ahora, también lo había besado; lo hizo sentir que todo el maldito tiempo esperado había valido completamente la pena.

Las astas firmes y elegantes llamaron su atención, y se preguntó por qué el fauno estaba aquí si no las había mudado todavía. No se quejaba, claro que no, pero le gustaría saber cuánto tiempo se había perdido de estar con él por no venir antes, y si cabía la posibilidad de que Jaskier lo acompañara a Kaer Morhen el próximo invierno. Pasar juntos seis meses al año sonaba mucho más atrayente que tres, aunque él quisiera tomarlos todos.

Entre el parloteo alcanzó a captar cómo Jaskier había presumido su laúd ante Valdo y, de paso, lo había retado a un duelo en el que salió victorioso, pero en medio del relato un ruido cercano los alertó a ambos, y rápidamente se posicionaron a la defensiva uno al lado del otro.

Geralt gruñó, y justo cuando iba a ordenar que la persona saliera ésta lo hizo por sí sola, mostrándose a unos metros de distancia con una confiada sonrisa.

—¡Pris! —gritó Jaskier, corriendo a abrazar a la mujer de su misma especie. Geralt se tensó; la hermosa rubia atrapó al ojiazul en sus brazos y el cariño en sus ojos fue evidente, pero le cortó la respiración verlos frotar sus mejillas uno contra el otro, y toda la agradable nube que lo había rodeado hasta ahora desapareció por completo.

—No te he visto en un tiempo, botón de oro, ¿quién es tu compañero? —preguntó la rubia, alzando la vista hacia él. Geralt apretó los puños pero optó por acercarse, esforzándose por calmar sus pensamientos. Con su personalidad tan sociable, el fauno seguramente conocía a muchas más personas aparte de él.

—Es Geralt, mi amigo —presentó el ojiazul, volviendo a su lado con una orgullosa sonrisa. El brujo aprovechó la cercanía para poner suavemente una mano en su hombro, asintiendo a modo de saludo mientras deseaba internamente tener siempre esa atención sólo para él.

—Priscilla —se presentó ella, extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla—. Folla-amiga de Jaskier, es un placer —sonrió con astucia, y la momentánea felicidad de Geralt se derrumbó en un segundo. Quiso romper todos sus dedos en ese momento, pero lo que ellos hicieran no le incumbía y no dejaría que eso lo alterara, o al menos no lo demostraría.

—¡Pris! —chilló el fauno, bajando sus orejas y sufriendo un fuerte sonrojo.

Intentó calmarse respirando con lentitud. Jaskier no debía avergonzarse por satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, él lo hacía con las prostitutas en los pueblos, era normal... Aunque no se hacía amigo de ellas, mucho menos tan cercano como la rubia parecía al jalar a Jaskier contra sí misma de nuevo, frotando sus mejillas y marcándolo con su olor. Incómodo, el ojiazul sonreía e intentaba alejarla disimuladamente, y Geralt se preguntó cuánto duraría ésto.

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos viajar un par de días juntos, ¿no? Hace tiempo que no hablamos —comentó Priscilla, mirando a Jaskier de manera sugerente.

—Acabo de encontrarme con Jaskier también —masculló Geralt—, y acordamos viajar juntos.

—Oh, no te estoy excluyendo, cariño, podemos ir los tres. Si a Jask no le molesta viajar con un brujo... a mí tampoco —se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo le dio esa sonrisa tan distinta a la del ojiazul. Geralt apretó la mandíbula y asintió lentamente, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Jaskier dio un sobresalto en su lugar, mirando a Priscilla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Uh, Pris... ¿podemos hablar? —murmuró el fauno. Geralt entendió en seguida y, aunque daría cualquier cosa para patear a la rubia tan fuerte que llegara al pueblo más cercano, decidió que les daría el espacio sólo porque Jaskier lo quería.

Se alejó en silencio, llevando a Roach con él y sintiendo la mirada del ojiazul seguirlo. Las inseguridades volvieron mientras caminó, preguntándose si había apresurado mucho las cosas y si las había complicado para el fauno. Habían acordado reunirse en primavera y él se adelantó por casi un mes, ¿y si tenía planes que lo excluían? ¿Y si estaba sobrando aquí? Demonios, ¿por qué era tan difícil relacionarse con Jaskier, y aún así intentaba tan desesperadamente acercarse a él?

—¿Geralt? —escuchó al fauno llamándolo luego de unos minutos, y tras un suspiro avanzó para encontrarlo a medio camino, sin la rubia cerca.

—¿Estoy incomodando? —preguntó directamente y atento a la reacción del ojiazul, quien volvió a sonrojarse, alzando sus orejas y tensándose por completo. Geralt quiso darse la vuelta e irse en ese instante, pero Jaskier se acercó a él y como un imán lo retuvo con su sola presencia.

—No, no, claro que no—aseguró el ojiazul, mirándolo preocupado—. Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, bueno, si tú también quieres...

—Lo hago —aseguró rápidamente, tentado a tocarlo pero absteniéndose.

Jaskier sonrió con su característica ternura, y asintió satisfecho antes de tomar su mano, sorprendiendo al brujo y devolviendo la cálida sensación a su estómago. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, mirándose con una suave sonrisa y dándole seguridad al otro por medio del silencio. Cuando volvieron con Priscilla, Geralt ya no estaba tan tenso.

Ella dijo que sólo los acompañaría un día, y mientras caminaban se dio cuenta de que era tan hiperactiva como el ojiazul, ambos corriendo y saltando juntos mientras probaban cada planta en su camino, comentando su sabor y las experiencias que habían tenido con éstas. Geralt se habría sentido excluido y, debía admitirlo, celoso, de no ser porque Jaskier no cambió su actitud con él en lo más mínimo.

Cada dos minutos se acercaba a su lado, se frotaba contra su hombro, cuello o mejilla y agregaba un cariñoso beso en su mentón o boca, y eso fue más que suficiente para mantener la sonrisa en su cara.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y Jaskier se encargó de librar a Roach de toda la carga mientras Geralt y Priscilla reunían la leña para la fogata. A este punto su compañía ya no le desagradaba tanto, pero la rubia seguía lanzándole miradas que lo hacían dudar.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —murmuró sin mirarla, aprovechando que estaban apartados.  
  
—Oh, lo notaste —sonrió ella, hablando bajo también aunque Jaskier tarareaba a lo lejos totalmente distraído.

—No es muy difícil ignorar que tienes algo contra mí —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, diría que es mutuo —contraatacó con una breve risa, pero no parecía interesada en discutir—. No lo tomes personal, simplemente es el primer año que tendré que buscar a alguien más con quien follar, es estresante sólo pensarlo. No hay faunos prostitutos, ¿sabes?  
  
Geralt frunció el ceño, levantando algunos troncos y girándose para verla.

—¿Jaskier y tú...? —preguntó a medias.

—Mira —suspiró—, los faunos nos apareamos durante la primavera, pero él es estéril, por eso sus astas se caen antes —explicó con tranquilidad—. Para mí no es problema follar durante el invierno si así evito un embarazo, pero este año... bueno, dijo algo sobre el respeto —sacudió su mano despectivamente—. En pocas palabras, me rechazó terriblemente.

Geralt asintió sin saber qué decir, no había entendido del todo y siguió recogiendo leña en silencio pero, como si adivinara su confusión, Priscilla aclaró exasperada: —Por ti, grandísimo tonto. Dijo que mientras estuviera contigo no tendría encuentros sexuales con otras personas.

La leña se cayó ruidosamente de sus manos, y se irguió sorprendido. Él y Jaskier sólo se habían besado, la fidelidad implicaba... algo más serio.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el fauno de pronto a su lado, y Geralt tuvo que esforzarse para no dar un sobresalto. Jaskier los miraba inseguro, como si temiera que estuvieran en medio de una discusión.

—Sí cariño, todo está perfecto —le sonrió la rubia, removiendo su cabello mientras se volteaba para mirarlo disimuladamente en complicidad, marchándose luego con la madera reunida.

Jaskier hizo una mueca, se paró de puntillas frente a él y se frotó contra su mejilla largamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos: —Lo siento, Pris tiene un carácter especial... ¿Te estuvo molestando? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo atento.

Geralt aún estaba aturdido por lo que Priscilla le había dicho. Nunca había considerado estar en una relación seria, ni siquiera se había imaginado en una; era un brujo, eso no calzaba con su estilo de vida. Sin embargo, viendo a Jaskier ahí, dirigiéndole esos preocupados ojos azules y mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo, bueno, diría que la idea no le molestaba en absoluto.

Sonrió levemente, tomando ambas manos del fauno antes de agacharse un poco para besarlo con cariño. El ojiazul se sorprendió, pero lo besó de vuelta con una sonrisa alegre y Geralt supo que, si Jaskier se lo permitiera, no querría nada más que estar con él por el resto de su vida.

—Hm, sólo me contaba algo interesante —respondió por fin, permitiéndose acunar el rostro contrario. Jaskier le dio una mirada dudosa, pero terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa y restregándose contra su palma.

Priscilla se marchó apenas desapareció el sol, argumentando que acampar por la noche era pérdida de tiempo para un fauno, pero Geralt supo por su mirada que sólo quería dejarlos solos e internamente agradeció el gesto.

Volver a desenrollar el saco que Jaskier usaba para descansar fue más que reconfortante, pero le sorprendió ver que el fauno lo usó de inmediato esta vez, bostezando como si estuviera totalmente listo para dormir. Alzó una ceja confundido, pero se acostó sin decir nada.

No pudo dormirse en seguida y, luego de varios minutos, sintió al fauno arrastrándose lentamente para acurrucarse contra él al igual que antes. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y ahora se atrevió a voltearse para envolverlo en sus brazos. Jaskier jadeó sorprendido, pero se relajó rápidamente y le dio un beso en el mentón, abrazándolo de vuelta y suspirando con placer. 

Debido a las astas era un poco incómodo, pero Geralt no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo mucho a bebé Priscilla, así que me disculpo por el papel que le di en este capítulo, pero necesitaba que alguien le diera un empujón a Geralt:( El brujo es duro de convencer, así que es muy probable que la beba vuelva a hacer aparición❤


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando despertó, Jaskier seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos, y frunció el ceño comenzando a preocuparse. El fauno no dormía de noche, quizás lo hizo esta vez porque estaba cansado, pero había amanecido y seguía durmiendo, eso ya era demasiado extraño.

Bastó una suave sacudida y el ojiazul despertó bostezando largamente, antes de darle una soñolienta sonrisa que, con menos entusiasmo, él correspondió, tocando su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Jaskier, confundido.

—Nada —negó retirando la mano—. Dormiste de noche, me preocupé —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, aún atento a cada movimiento del fauno que lo alertara de un posible malestar.

Jaskier alzó sus orejas, y luego de unos segundos de sorpresa rió con ternura, obteniendo una ceja alzada de su parte y la espera de una respuesta.

—Geralt, aprecio tu preocupación... pero no me pasa nada, estos meses intenté acostumbrarme a dormir de noche para cuando volviéramos a viajar juntos —tranquilizó sonriendo, antes de frotarse contra su mejilla por primera vez en el día.

El brujo alzó las cejas, sorprendido: —Sólo acordamos estar tres meses juntos, estarías cambiando tu horario de sueño todo el año —frunció el entrecejo, y se confundió aun más al ver que el fauno se sobresaltaba con un sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, serán cuatro meses esta vez, ¿no? —dijo sin verlo, parándose rápidamente para saludar a Roach.

—Hm, pero no lo sabías —insistió, levantándose también y siguiéndolo con la mirada. Lo que le dijo Priscilla le comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza, y se preguntó qué tan probable era que el fauno en serio quisiera estar con él, pero no quería apresurarse, estaba la posibilidad de que el ojiazul sólo quisiera un nuevo "folla-amigo".

Jaskier suspiró y, desde su posición junto a la yegua, se volteó para mirarlo con nerviosismo.

—En realidad —comenzó, removiéndose en su lugar—, estaba preguntándome si... es decir, puedes decirme si te incomoda o es problemático para ti, pero pensaba que, tal vez...

—¿Hm? —alentó, rogando que dijera lo que pensaba.

—Tal vez, pudiera acompañarte al pueblo durante el día. Podría usar algo de ropa para disimular... ya sabes —indicó, volteándose un poco para mostrarle la cola con un sonrojo.

Geralt parpadeó un par de veces, tan sorprendido como desilusionado, pero exhaló rápidamente y sonrió, enternecido por la petición.

—Puedes usar algo mío, allí te conseguiremos algo —aceptó con un suave asentimiento, y disfrutando como siempre la mirada entusiasmada que obtuvo de vuelta. Rápidamente, el ojiazul comenzó a buscar raíces y algunos de los pocos arbustos que tenían hojas, comiendo entusiasmado por partir lo antes posible, sin embargo, Geralt hizo una mueca al notar un inconveniente—: Hm, Jaskier... Deberíamos esperar a que mudes tus astas —sugirió, sintiéndose mal por romper su burbuja de felicidad.

El fauno se detuvo abruptamente, con una hoja asomada entre sus labios.

—Uh, sí, tienes razón —murmuró, sonriendo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca con las orejas caídas.

Se quedaron en silencio, y tras unos segundos el brujo pensó en algo para consolarlo: —Te traeré flores, ¿bien? —intentó, aliviado de ver nuevamente la sonrisa sincera en el rostro del ojiazul. Seguramente no había visto una sola flor durante estos meses de invierno, pero en el pueblo habían invernaderos para seguir cultivándolas. Costarían un poco más, pero valdría la pena.

Los viajes juntos volvieron, y Jaskier seguía siendo tan cariñoso con él como de costumbre. Sin embargo, hubieron algunos cambios en sus rutinas; el fauno ya no sólo lo saludaba frotando sus mejillas, ahora también lo besaba con esa misma sonrisa cariñosa que derretía el corazón del brujo. Por las noches se acurrucaban uno contra el otro, y cuando el canto a todo pulmón de Jaskier llamaba a algunos monstruos, no era sólo Geralt quien los enfrentaba, sino que el ojiazul luchaba a la par con él, e incluso lo ayudaba con sus contratos. El brujo no podía evitar que el pecho se le apretara con preocupación cada vez que enfrentaban a algún monstruo, pero el fauno le demostró cuán fuerte era con sus astas y, con el tiempo, tuvo que acostumbrarse.

Finalmente las primeras flores comenzaron a salir, y Jaskier estaba sacudiéndose el agua del río cuando sus astas cayeron a la par, causándole un sobresalto asustado seguido de una mueca entristecida. Geralt se sorprendió también, pero rápidamente se acercó a él para envolverlo entre sus brazos, besando su cabello en un intento de consuelo.

—Ahora puedes acompañarme al pueblo —murmuró tratando de animarlo, y sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Jaskier se separó con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

Ajustar su ropa al delgado cuerpo del fauno fue todo un desafío, pero la capa encima disimuló bastante las tallas de sobra. Lo que a Geralt le preocupaba eran los zapatos; los pantalones que le prestó eran lo suficientemente largos para cubrir sus pezuñas, pero en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de lo raro que se vería al caminar.

Trató de no tomarle mucha importancia, bien podían decir que un monstruo le había arrancado los pies.

Cuando se acercaron al siguiente pueblo, se sintió extraño tener a Jaskier montando delante de él. Podía sentir el corazón latiendo emocionado del ojiazul, y trató de fingir que él mismo no estaba nervioso. Muchos de los humanos eran buenas personas, pero los que más destacaban siempre eran los desagradables, y no quería que el fauno pasara un mal rato por culpa de ellos.

Ver la mirada asombrada de Jaskier al acercarse al comercio lo tranquilizó un poco, y se bajó para llevarlo sobre Roach a las cosas que llamaran su atención.

Le compró algunos dulces en lugar de flores, pues no podían causar sospechas entre la gente, pero el fauno lo agradeció igual de alegre que siempre, pidiéndole que lo acercara a distintos puestos de artesanía mientras comía los bocadillos, compartiéndolos con él y Roach. Mientras recibía un dulce en la boca, Geralt sintió las miradas sobre él y rogó que el ojiazul no se diera cuenta; que Jaskier supiera cuán odiados eran los brujos no era igual a que lo viera por sí mismo, y definitivamente no quería que lo presenciara, no soportaría verlo llorando de nuevo.

—¡Uh! ¡Geralt, Geralt! ¡Ese hombre! —dijo apresuradamente el ojiazul, apuntando a un tipo a lo lejos. Geralt se apresuró a localizarlo, preguntándose qué sucedía con él—. ¡Está vendiendo jabones! ¿Podemos llevar algunos? —suplicó con un puchero y Geralt rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, habiendo esperado algo peor.

—Espérame aquí —accedió, dándole las riendas de Roach y caminando con largos pasos para alcanzar al tipo que rápidamente se perdía entre la gente. Jaskier se preocupaba mucho por oler bien, sin importar si eso implicaba meterse al río en pleno invierno, él se sumergiría ahí durante largos minutos como si estuviera en agua tibia. Varias veces el fauno le insistió que lo hiciera también, pero él se negó rotundamente. Ahora, tal vez podría pagar una habitación para ambos y mostrarle lo que era un baño de verdad.

Sacó varios jabones de distintos aromas, sin tener idea alguna de cuál elegir, y todavía estaba pagándolos cuando un familiar sonido llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltearse rápidamente con los músculos tensos.

Había mucha gente en medio, pero la altura de Roach le permitió localizar a Jaskier y tragó saliva cuando confirmó que era él quien estaba tocando su laúd, cantando tranquilamente para el público que rápidamente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor.

Preocupado por la atención que estaba recibiendo, se acercó abriéndose paso entre las personas, teniendo dificultades por los niños que habían en el camino a los que no podía empujar. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, alertas a cualquier susurro de sospecha, de alguien notando algo raro en Jaskier, pero por fortuna sólo escuchó elogios a su voz y su increíble atractivo. Ante eso suspiró aliviado, relajándose un poco, permitiéndose escucharlo entre el público y sonriendo cuando los ojos azules se dirigieron a él con un guiño travieso. Maldito fauno, lo había hecho a propósito y sabía que no sería capaz de reclamárselo después.

Luego de cuatro canciones, Jaskier se despidió del público con una soltura digna de un bardo que se ha presentado toda su vida, y las personas por fin se dispersaron. El fauno se bajó de un salto entonces, aprovechando que la atención ya no estaba sobre él para recoger todas las monedas que habían sido arrojadas a los pies de la yegua. Geralt se acercó a ayudarlo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como sermón y Jaskier sólo rió feliz, sobándose mientras seguía recogiendo el dinero.

—No te enojes, es para pagar una buena habitación —rió el ojiazul en cuanto terminaron de llenar la bolsa, levantando los brazos hacia él.

Geralt rodó los ojos, pero lo alzó de la cintura y volvió a subirlo sobre Roach, tomando las riendas para guiarlos.

—Así que sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —afirmó, alzando una ceja hacia él y sin poder evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros: —Tengo muchos amigos, lo que es igual a muchas historias para contar —le sonrió, sacando un pan y mordiéndolo con entusiasmo.

—Hm —asintió, aliviado de descubrir que Jaskier podía cuidarse mejor de lo que pensaba. Aun así no pensaba volver a dejarlo solo, no se arriesgaría a que descubrieran su especie y un montón de imbéciles lo atacaran por ser un supuesto peligro, no, tendrían que conseguirle ropa lo antes posible. Ahora la capucha se había mantenido en su lugar todo el tiempo, pero en cualquier momento pudo caerse con algo de viento.

Prevenir eso era prioridad, por lo que su primer destino fue la tienda de un sastre.

Bajó al ojiazul de la yegua en cuanto estuvieron frente a la entrada, y dejó que se enganchara a su brazo para que no tropezara con los pantalones que cubrían sus pezuñas. Jaskier se veía emocionado, pero nervioso también y, afortunadamente, no había ningún cliente para empeorar la situación.

El dueño del lugar se acercó a saludarlos con fingida amabilidad, y Geralt rogó que Jaskier no notara lo tenso que estaba el hombre por tener a un brujo en su tienda.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerles, caballeros? —preguntó apretando sus manos con nerviosismo. El brujo miró disimuladamente a Jaskier, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar con asombro los trajes en exposición.

—Algo para él —indicó, adoptando sin querer su típica expresión brusca y voz gruesa.

El sastre miró a Jaskier, recorriendo su figura atentamente hasta detenerse extrañado en el lugar donde deberían estar los pies. Alzó una ceja, y Geralt apretó la mandíbula.

—Un derrumbe —explicó el fauno, notando la atención sobre él y sorprendiendo al brujo—. Trabajaba en una mina, hubo un derrumbe y perdí mis pies, pero hey, al menos conservo las piernas —bromeó, provocando la mirada perpleja del hombre seguido de una sonrisa. De pronto parecía más relajado, y Geralt exhaló disimuladamente con alivio; un derrumbe sonaba mucho más normal que un monstruo.

—Entiendo, podría ajustar unas botas para que se abrochen en el pantalón, si está de acuerdo —ofreció, esta vez con sincera cortesía, y Geralt agradeció que de pronto estuviera siendo totalmente ignorado.

Jaskier asintió, el sastre le preguntó qué color de tela le gustaría y todo estuvo completamente bien, hasta que llegó el momento de tomarle las medidas. El hombre se acercó a él con una cinta y el fauno se tensó, retrocediendo un paso con tal brusquedad que la maldita capucha se deslizó de su cabeza, rebelando sus orejas alzadas en alerta.

Al segundo siguiente Geralt se había posicionado entre ambos, espada de acero en mano y una mirada de clara amenaza hacia el sastre, dispuesto a matarlo si intentaba algo contra el fauno.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio; podía escuchar los erráticos latidos tanto del hombre como de Jaskier, y maldijo internamente por no saber qué hacer a continuación. Si se iban ahora, el sastre podía gritar para exponerlos y Jaskier estaría en peligro mientras huían, pero no podía matarlo cuando aún no había movido un músculo.

Apretó la espada con fuerza. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no dejaría que alguien le dañara un solo pelo a Jaskier.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt no necesitaba que alguien más viera a Jaskier y empeorara la situación, así que estaba atento a cualquier ruido que le indicara la entrada de algún cliente, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada ante el chico que apareció desde otra habitación de la tienda.

—Hijo, vuelve adentro —le ordenó el sastre entre dientes, sin mirarlo. El chico era más joven que Jaskier, y el brujo no lo consideraría una amenaza si no estuviera mirando con tanto interés a su fauno.

—Papá, él es...

—Dije que volvieras adentro —interrumpió alzando la voz, aún manteniendo su mirada sobre Geralt.

El brujo se tensó ante la actitud del hombre, y comenzó a reconsiderar la idea de abalanzarse contra él antes de que intentara algo; poco le importaba traumar a su hijo si Jaskier estaba en peligro, pero el corazón casi se le atasca en la garganta cuando sintió al ojiazul moviéndose de su lugar, avanzando para posicionarse a su lado.

Rápidamente puso un brazo delante de su pecho, impidiéndole avanzar más y observándolo con aflicción, tratando de pedirle con la mirada que no se expusiera, pero Jaskier sólo le hizo una mueca, casi insistiendo en seguir adelante, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en el niño, moviendo la nariz para olfatearlo a la distancia.

—¿Sam? —murmuró dudoso, sus orejas alzadas en atención.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa entusiasmada, y pronto Jaskier lo imitó, desinflándose en alivio y alegría. Geralt no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero no iba a bajar la guardia aún.

—Papá, es Jaskier —dijo por fin el menor, sacudiendo la camisa del hombre—. Es quien me salvó cuando caí en el pozo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te hablé de él!

El sastre miró a su hijo con sorpresa, y luego su vista se dirigió al fauno. Geralt entrecerró los ojos, listo para cualquier cosa, pero el hombre simplemente se relajó, masajeando su sien con resignación.

Al final, todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaban; sintiéndose en deuda, el sastre tomó las medidas sin rechistar, e incluso les dijo que todo sería gratis. Por supuesto, el brujo aún se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos, pero Jaskier estaba demasiado entretenido conversando con Sam como para notar su tensión.

Geralt salió de ahí con los músculos del cuello adoloridos, y Jaskier dando saltitos a su lado.

—Ya no te muevas tanto, mantén la capucha en su lugar —masculló el brujo estresado, subiendo a Jaskier sobre Roach para dirigirlos a una taberna.

—Lo siento... ¡pero hey!, ahora tendré ropa gratis —dijo Jaskier emocionado, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa. Geralt lo miró de vuelta y bufó, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo también. El sastre les había dicho que tendría el par de trajes al día siguiente, por lo que se quedarían en una habitación por mientras, como quiso el fauno desde un principio.

Eligió una buena habitación para ambos —porque dejar a Jaskier solo no estaba ni por asomo en sus planes—, se dieron una buena cena y llegada la noche pagó por un baño, vaciando en el agua caliente uno de los jabones que había comprado, listo para mostrarle al fauno lo que era un baño de verdad.

—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad, apoyándose en la tina y viendo el jabón disolverse en el agua.

—Es como el río, pero mejor —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te bañarás aquí? —frunció el ceño, mirando el agua y a él de manera alternada.

—Hm, tú lo harás —negó, sonriendo y quitándole la capa con cuidado. Jaskier levantó los brazos obedientemente, y tras la tela negra apareció su rostro confundido.

—Uh, no estoy seguro de que pueda —hizo una mueca, moviendo sus pezuñas con nerviosismo. Geralt alzó las cejas; bueno, él podía ayudarlo.

—Desnúdate, te ayudaré a entrar —dijo volteándose para darle privacidad, lo cual era una tontería pues Jaskier iba desnudo todo el tiempo, pero verlo sacándose la ropa le pareció inapropiado.

Escuchó las prendas cayendo una a una, y pronto sintió una mano tocando su antebrazo. Se volteó, acercándose a Jaskier para alzarlo con un brazo tras las rodillas y otro en su espalda, y lo sumergió lentamente en el agua mientras el fauno se tensaba por la temperatura. Geralt la había probado antes, estaba seguro de que no se quemaría, pero debía resultarle extraño sentir un agua que no estuviera fría como el demonio.

Cuando por fin lo dejó sumergido hasta el cuello, el fauno parpadeó sorprendido, y de un segundo a otro se deshizo sobre el respaldo de la tina, cerrando los ojos con una embobada sonrisa de satisfacción. Rió ante su expresión, y tomó algo más de jabón para lavar su pelo.

—Geralt, tienes que meterte, es delicioso —murmuró atontado, abriendo levemente los ojos para verlo desde abajo. El brujo le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos, masajeando el pelo marrón y sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía ver a Jaskier tan relajado, como si su bienestar fuera suficiente para hacer su pecho vibrar, y estaba tratando de no prestar atención a cuánto poder tenía el ojiazul sobre él cuando Jaskier dio un pequeño salto para besar su boca juguetonamente, chapoteando en el agua al caer.

Parpadeó sorprendido. Todo ésto se sentía extrañamente increíble, y de pronto temió que llegara el día en que volviera a perderlo. El año anterior Jaskier y él no se besaban, no se abrazaban al dormir ni iban juntos al pueblo, y ya había dolido como el infierno separarse de él. Ahora, sabía que sería insoportable.

Suspiró, sonriendo suavemente antes de agacharse para besarlo de nuevo, con más lentitud, más dedicación, tratando de expresarle lo mucho que lo quería. Jaskier lo besó también, subiendo sus manos mojadas para acunar su rostro. Prácticamente se estaban besando de cabeza, y aún así sus labios encajaban con dolorosa perfección.

—Jaskier... —murmuró separándose sólo un poco, y los ojos azules lo miraron con atención. Quería pedirle que no se separaran, que viajaran todo el año juntos en lugar de sólo unos meses, pero sólo carraspeó, volviendo a la realidad y optando por pedirle algo más sensato—: Estaba pensando, cada invierno mis hermanos y yo nos refugiamos del frío en una fortaleza, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Apretó la mandíbula; no podía pedirle que le dedicara todo su tiempo, eso sería demasiado egoísta. Jaskier debía tener amigos a quienes visitar, tal vez familia, o simplemente podía querer pasar tiempo a solas, sin preocuparse por los contratos de un brujo o tener que viajar todo el día sin parar.

Jaskier lo miró parpadeando sorprendido, y Geralt estuvo seguro de ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Abrió la boca para retractarse, tal vez dos estaciones era pedirle demasiado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el fauno sonrió, aceptando su propuesta.

Suspiró aliviado, asintiendo antes de enjuagar el pelo marrón.

En la habitación habían dos camas angostas, pero no se sorprendió cuando, a mitad de la noche, sintió un delgado cuerpo levantando sus frazadas para meterse con él y acurrucarse tras su espalda. Sonrió, volteándose como las noches anteriores y envolviéndolo en sus brazos; Jaskier rió suavemente, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello y respirando relajado y listo para dormir.

La mañana siguiente Jaskier había despertado antes que él y, por supuesto, eso significaba que su pelo había sido víctima de ciertas manos de nuevo, luciendo varias trenzas de distintos tipos. Suspiró con falsa resignación, pues realmente había extrañado ese gesto.

Las personas se quedaron mirándolo al caminar por la calle, pero no iba a prestarles atención cuando Jaskier iba montando tan feliz a su lado por ir a buscar su ropa. Que todos dijeran que Geralt de Rivia iba por la vida con trencitas en su pelo, no le importaba.

Esta vez fue Sam quien los recibió al llegar a la tienda, y pronto apareció el hombre con el par de trajes perfectamente doblados. Tal como Jaskier había pedido, uno de ellos era rojo y el otro azul; colores demasiado llamativos para el brujo, pero definitivamente calzaban con el fauno.

Con absoluta normalidad, el hombre les explicó los arreglos que había hecho para ocultar la naturaleza de Jaskier, habiendo incorporado una elegante capucha del color correspondiente a la parte superior de los trajes, y las botas que, como había sugerido en un principio, se abrochaban de los pantalones, y por dentro se ajustaban perfectamente a las pezuñas, pero simulaban la forma de los pies humanos con un material más duro.

Jaskier escuchó con atención toda la explicación, pero a Geralt sólo le importó que fuera cómodo para el fauno, por lo que le hizo probárselos antes de salir de ahí.

Grave error. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al verlo con el traje azul, sonriendo radiantemente hacia él y dando vueltas para lucir el conjunto con entusiasmo. Sam celebraba a su lado felicitando lo bien que se veía, y el sastre sólo se cruzó de brazos orgulloso de su trabajo.

Se lo llevó de ahí antes de que pudiera probarse el rojo, guardándolo rápidamente y mascullando un agradecimiento mientras arrastraba a Jaskier con él, quien lo seguía riendo despreocupado.

El fauno se negó a montar a Roach de nuevo, alzando la cabeza con altanería y argumentando que ahora podía aparentar ser normal, y rápidamente descolgó su laúd de la montura para correr lejos de él, riendo como un niño travieso. Geralt agradeció que la capucha fuera hecha de un género pesado y con pinzas que se afirmaban de algunos mechones de pelo, porque si no estarían en graves problemas.

Suspiró, arrastrando a la yegua tras de sí para unirse al público que rápidamente se agrupaba, de nuevo, en torno a un joven bardo que cantaba con entusiasmo.

Iba por la tercera canción cuando un puesto de flores llamó su atención. Le dio una rápida mirada a Jaskier y, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba bien si lo dejaba solo unos segundos, fue a comprar un ramo para el fauno. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó con la compra en su mano el público se estaba dispersando, y Jaskier no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se tensó bruscamente, mirando hacia todos lados. Como seguía sin verlo se subió a Roach para tener más alcance, preguntándose cómo demonios no podía encontrarlo si el traje era tan llamativo.

Con cada paso que Roach avanzaba, sus manos más se apretaban en las riendas y él más se desesperaba. No sabía en qué dirección buscar, si Jaskier no lo había visto y se había ido por su cuenta, si había regresado a la taberna, si se había adentrado ya en el bosque o, peor, si alguien se lo había llevado a la fuerza.

El estómago se le cerró y su garganta se apretó, e intentó ignorar el sudor frío que bajaba por su sien. El miedo empezó a consumirlo como nunca hasta que, de pronto, un olor familiar lo hizo voltearse rápidamente.

Jaskier lo miraba a unos metros de él, sonriéndole con timidez. Parecía esconder algo tras de sí, pero Geralt sólo pudo bajarse de inmediato y envolverlo entre sus brazos, aliviado de ver que estaba perfectamente sano.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso —rogó aún apretándolo, apoyando una mano tras la capucha del ojiazul pero cuidando de no tirarla.

—Lo siento —murmuró, frotándose contra su mejilla suavemente, como si realmente estuviera apenado por preocuparlo—. Yo... vi algo ayer, quería comprártelo.

Geralt se separó frunciendo el ceño en confusión, y entonces el fauno reveló tímidamente una elegante daga, mucho mejor que la vieja que tenía y aún usaba. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto se apresuró a recibirla con cuidado, sacándola levemente de la funda para apreciarla, y alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

Debían haberle arrojado bastantes monedas a Jaskier, si había podido costear una daga de tan buena calidad. Y no sólo eso, daba la coincidencia de que en la hoja estaba tallado el rostro de un lobo.

—¿Te... gusta? —murmuró el fauno, y Geralt alzó la mirada para ver los inseguros ojos azules.

Sonrió, asintiendo mientras ofrecía en silencio el ramo comprado, y la expresión de asombro en el fauno sólo hizo crecer su sonrisa. Jaskier se lanzó contra él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo entre risitas emocionadas, y poco le importó a Geralt que un montón de personas estuvieran caminando alrededor, él rodeó la cintura del ojiazul y devolvió el beso lentamente, con profundo agradecimiento y cariño.

Definitivamente sería doloroso separarse de él otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Geralt, ten cuidado! —lloriqueó el fauno, viendo con exagerado asco el viscoso líquido que le había salpicado el brujo al degollar un ahogador. Geralt rodó los ojos, viéndolo correr al río para limpiar su traje, y rápidamente lo siguió para cuidar que un monstruo no lo hundiera.

Las astas de Jaskier ya estaban a mitad de crecimiento, pero aún eran inútiles en combate, por lo que el fauno debería estar siendo más cuidadoso. En cambio, últimamente parecía arrojarse de cabeza hacia el peligro, y Geralt se preguntó por qué de pronto se había vuelto tan confiado.

El ojiazul estaba acuclillado frente al agua, fregando la mancha con un gran puchero en sus labios, y Geralt agradeció estar cerca cuando vio su pezuña resbalar en el barro, tomándolo justo antes de que su espalda diera contra el lodo. No sobreviviría a un Jaskier quejándose por su traje arruinado, no de nuevo.

Desde que había roto el azul, el fauno había cuidado el rojo como oro, y desde entonces se había vuelto un fanático de la elegancia. En el bosque no usaba las botas, pero cuidaba su traje casi tanto como a su laúd, por lo que Geralt ya no sólo se preocupaba de protegerlo del peligro, sino también de la suciedad.

—Gracias —tartamudeó el fauno mientras lo estabilizaba, frotándose luego contra su mejilla y dándole un beso como agradecimiento. Geralt sonrió; estaba sucio y apestaba como el infierno, sin embargo, no importaba cuán quisquilloso se hubiera vuelto Jaskier, el ojiazul se pegaba a él con la misma normalidad de antes.

Adoraba al nuevo Jaskier tanto como al anterior, pero los nuevos gestos entre ellos hicieron que, cuando despertó por segunda vez con el sonido de algo rascando contra un árbol, su pecho doliera más que antes.

Esta vez no se levantó en seguida. Cerró los ojos y alargó el momento todo lo posible, fingiendo estar dormido mientras escuchaba al fauno caminar alrededor, ordenar algunas cosas y, finalmente, sentarse a su lado para trenzar su cabello, antes de levantar las frazadas y acurrucarse frente a él, besándole suavemente la nariz.

No pudo seguir aguantando; abrió los ojos lentamente, y los azules lo recibieron con ternura. Sonrió, porque aunque sentía que su pecho estaba siendo apuñalado no podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba a Jaskier, y suspiró con resignación mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos, besando su frente largamente y enfocándose en sentir su calor, en recordar el tamaño de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus latidos y la tranquilidad en su respiración.

—¿Nos vemos en el invierno? —susurró Jaskier contra su pecho, y él se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

✺✺✺

El otoño recién comenzaba cuando se encontró con un fauno en su camino. Desgraciadamente, no era Jaskier.

—¿Qué tal, brujo? Te ves horrible.

—Priscilla —masculló a modo de saludo. Si bien la rubia no le desagradaba, tampoco era una compañía encantadora.

—Supongo por tus ojeras que lo tuyo con Jaskier no funcionó —sonrió alzando una ceja, y se acercó a él para seguir el paso de Roach.

Geralt se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo un fauno en medio de la carretera, y supuso que sólo era debido a su extraordinaria habilidad para atraer la mala suerte. Eso, y que le había quitado sin querer a esta fauna su folla-amigo.

—Acordamos reencontrarnos en invierno —murmuró, sin saber por qué le estaba dando explicaciones.

—Oh, entiendo, toda pareja necesita tiempo a solas, estar juntos día y noche puede ser estresante, ¿no? ¿Quién se cansó primero del otro?

Geralt detuvo el paso de Roach, y se giró hacia la rubia con una ceja alzada. Priscilla se detuvo también, mirándolo extrañada.

—No somos... pareja —frunció el ceño, pronunciando las palabras con poca seguridad.

¿Lo eran? Nunca lo habían dicho directamente, pero se besaban, y Geralt no había vuelto a pagar por una prostituta desde que se reencontró con Jaskier. Era como si no le excitara tener sexo con alguien más, no sentía deseo alguno, aún cuando el fauno y él nunca hubieran tenido relaciones.

—¿Folla-amigos entonces? —Priscilla interrumpió sus pensamientos, y el brujo chasqueó la lengua, taloneando un poco las costillas de su yegua para que siguiera avanzando.

—No follamos —masculló, y tuvo que volver a detenerse cuando la rubia se cruzó en su camino, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada exaltada.

—¡¿Ustedes...?! ¿Me estás diciendo que los dejé solos en pleno celo, y no hicieron una mierda? —exclamó lentamente, luciendo como si fuera a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Geralt se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista: —No me lo pidió.

—¡¿Que no te...?! Oh, grandísimo... ¡¿Lo que te dije no sirvió de un carajo?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no aprovechaste...?!

—Nuestra relación no se basa en sexo —interrumpió, devolviéndole la mirada con seriedad. La rubia pareció calmarse ante eso, rodando los ojos pero asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Así que admites que tienen una relación —dijo a cambio, sonriendo.

—De amistad —masculló, volviendo a sentirse en desventaja al no estar seguro de sus palabras. ¿Eran amigos? Sí, pero ¿era la mejor palabra para describirlos?

—Bien, _bien_ , lo que digas —sacudió su mano despectivamente—. Jaskier me contó que gracias a tus palabras se acercó a un humano por primera vez, y fue para salvarle la vida. Además, cada vez que me lo cruzo sólo habla de ti y cuánto te extraña, pero hey, sólo sean amigos, no es de mi incumbencia —se encogió de hombros, y despidiéndose brevemente con la mano se dio la vuelta, internándose de nuevo en el bosque.

Los ojos del brujo la siguieron hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, pero estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo de "gracias a tus palabras" le dio vueltas en la cabeza, y entonces recordó cuando, llorando, Jaskier le había preguntado por qué protegía a los humanos, y él simplemente le respondió que no todos eran iguales. Era cierto, pero no pensaba que el fauno se lo tomaría en serio, era realmente arriesgado que debido a eso comenzara a acercarse a cualquier humano que viera cerca, y aunque Jaskier tenía sus astas ahora para defenderse, dudaba de cuánto pudiera hacer frente a las flechas.

Volvió a avanzar, ahora preocupado. Lo que menos le importaba era pensar en cómo llamar a lo que Jaskier y él tenían. Se besaban, dormían juntos y eran felices así, no necesitaban etiquetas.

La astuta sonrisa de Priscilla invadió su mente por un segundo, y se tensó de pies a cabeza. Si no tenían un nombre a lo suyo, ¿eso significaba que podían estar con otras personas? Es decir, si Jaskier quería otra pareja, no podría hacer nada al respecto... pero se sentiría francamente horrible.

Por otro lado, no es como si pudiera sólo amarrar a Jaskier para sí mismo, tal vez el fauno disfrutaba su compañía, pero no al punto de querer una relación con él, y si le preguntaba, tal vez el ojiazul se vería forzado a aceptar para que no se sintiera mal, y Geralt no podría vivir con la incertidumbre de si estaba reteniendo al fauno o no.

Sí, Jaskier lo quería, pero seguramente no al punto de tener una relación.

✺✺✺

Aún quedaban un par de semanas de otoño cuando Geralt ya estaba haciendo un contrato en el pueblo más cercano a Kaer Morhen. Las ansias lo carcomían vivo, y últimamente se aferraba a la daga como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuán desesperado estuviera por ver a Jaskier, el brujo se maldijo internamente por estar tan estúpidamente distraído, pues gracias a eso ahora se esforzaba por mantenerse sobre Roach, apretando una mano sobre la herida en su estómago para evitar que sus tripas rodaran afuera.

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente cuando llegó a la casa del sanador, y ni siquiera supo si logró llamar a la puerta cuando todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, sintió la herida tirante por lo que debían ser varios puntos de sutura, y no alcanzó a intentar erguirse cuando nuevamente sus sentidos se apagaron.

Luego, no estaba seguro si había despertado unos segundos o había sido un sueño, pero creyó oler el familiar aroma a flores, y por primera vez en su larga vida tuvo miedo a morir, pues eso significaría no ver más a Jaskier.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso, pero la siguiente vez que despertó no sentía la herida en absoluto, y pestañeó varias veces para aclarar su vista antes de erguirse, sentándose al borde de la cama y viendo con alivio que un jarro con agua y un vaso habían sido dejados cerca de él, y rápidamente se sirvió para beber largos tragos, hasta escuchó los pasos de unas botas acercándose junto a un familiar y agradable aroma. Contuvo la respiración, diciéndose que era imposible que el fauno estuviera en un pueblo en pleno otoño, pero tan pronto como la puerta se abrió el corazón se le atascó en la garganta.

Tras la sombra de una capucha, unos azules ojos lo miraron casi tan sorprendidos como él lo estaba, y no alcanzó a mover un músculo cuando se encontró siendo rodeado por dos brazos.

—Hola —susurró Jaskier con la voz quebrada.

—Hola —murmuró, apresurándose a abrazarlo de vuelta.

No entendía nada, pero se limitó a disfrutar de la mejilla frotándose contra la suya, y devolvió el gesto con profunda alegría hasta que, dejándolo estático por completo, sintió el olor de la sangre, y se separó de golpe al reconocer de quién era.

—¿Dónde? —masculló tenso como una roca.

Jaskier le dio una sonrisa apenada, y al mirarlo bien Geralt se dio cuenta de otro enorme detalle; aún era otoño, y el fauno no tenía sus astas.

—Geralt, cálmate, estás recién despertando... —intentó tranquilizarlo el ojiazul, pero Geralt se paró de golpe, revisando con cuidado y terror el cuerpo de Jaskier, buscando dónde estaba herido.

—¿Quién fue? —gruñó guturalmente—. ¿Dónde te hirieron, Jaskier? ¿Cómo...?

—Geralt —llamó el fauno, acunando de pronto su rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo hizo, pero su respiración seguía agitada y su lento corazón iba a toda marcha—. Estoy bien, ¿me oyes? Cariño, estoy bien. Entré al pueblo cuando escuché que había un brujo herido, y me dispararon, pero _hey_ —insistió al verlo tensarse, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos conectados—, sólo fue un roce en mi brazo, Geralt, y ya está curando. Algunos dijeron que mi especie no era peligrosa, así que no tuve mayores problemas.

Geralt tragó saliva, asintiendo lentamente con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Y tus astas? —preguntó acariciando suavemente la capucha roja, y sintiendo incorrecto que estuviera puesta ahí durante esta estación.

Jaskier sonrió, y simplemente le dio un cariñoso beso, empujándolo con cuidado para que volviera a sentarse en la cama.

—A veces los duelos se me van de las manos —rió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún duele?

Geralt detectó la mentira en el segundo que fue dicha, pero los ojos azules no lo miraban, y él no se atrevió a insistir. Jaskier tenía ojeras y sus dedos estaban envueltos en vendas, pero estaba vivo, y se aferraría a eso para mantenerse calmado.

—Hm —negó con cabeza, pues ni siquiera sentía los puntos.

El fauno asintió, y sacó de una bolsa algunos panes y carne seca, ofreciéndoselos mientras se sentaba a su lado para seguir frotándose contra su mejilla, devolviendo el aroma que los meses se habían llevado.

Geralt aceptó con gusto la comida, pero cada pocos segundos se giraba para darle un beso al ojiazul, quien sonreía encantado por el cariño que recibía.

Cuando salieron, Jaskier se detuvo un par de segundos a agradecer al sanador, pero sólo eso bastó para que un par de grandes y elegantes astas llamaran la atención del brujo, quien se tensó al verlas sobresaliendo de un cuero que las envolvía con el cuidado que se trata a algo valioso.

La sangre se drenó de su rostro al comprender, y sintió su estómago revolverse con la culpa.


	10. Chapter 10

Por supuesto que las astas de Jaskier serían valiosas, eran enormes, hermosas y uniformes, y Geralt quiso vomitar al imaginarse al fauno dejando que se las cortaran, sabiendo lo orgulloso que siempre estaba de ellas.

Era evidente que un sanador no cobraría barato por tratar a un brujo. Necesitaban mucha más anestesia que un humano y, desde luego, estaba el desprecio que sentían por su especie, pero demonios, él hubiera preferido morir a dejar que alguien pusiera un dedo sobre las astas de Jaskier.

—Geralt, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó el fauno en cuanto salieron, tomándole la mano con ambas suyas y posicionándose en frente viéndolo con preocupación.

El brujo no pudo devolverle la mirada. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido Jaskier no habría arriesgado su vida entrando al pueblo en pleno otoño, y no tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo a cambio del maldito trabajo de un sanador.

Como tenía la vista baja, se enfocó nuevamente en los dedos vendados del fauno, y se preguntó cómo demonios las astas no habrían sido suficiente, para que también tuviera que tocar su laúd hasta el punto de hacer sus dedos sangrar.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose impotente y, al mismo tiempo, abrumado por el cariño que el fauno le demostraba. No lo merecía, no merecía todo ésto, y le molestaba no saber qué hacer al respecto.

—Jaskier, yo... —tragó saliva con las palabras atascadas en su garganta. Unos labios sobre los suyos lo sorprendieron, y alzó por fin la vista para ver una enternecida sonrisa a cambio.

—Está bien, Geralt —susurró el fauno de manera íntima, y el brujo dedujo que había adivinado sus pensamientos—. Te amo, y si estás bien, yo lo estoy.

Geralt dejó de respirar con esas palabras, todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciendo de pronto. Él también lo amaba, maldición, nunca lo había puesto en palabras, pero lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Asintió, apretando la mandíbula y entrelazando sus dedos con los del fauno, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada que él sentía lo mismo. Jaskier sonrió con el cariño que siempre le dedicaba, y supo que lo había entendido.

—Vamos por Roach, ¿sí? Tenemos que llegar a tu fortaleza antes de la primera nevada —animó el ojiazul, guiándolo de la mano hacia el establo donde había dejado a la yegua. Geralt asintió, y lo siguió en silencio porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

Cuando llegaron, Geralt descubrió que Jaskier ya se había encargado de todas las provisiones, e incluso había rellenado sus pociones, aunque no sabía en qué momento había aprendido su composición. Aún con sus manos entrelazadas, acarició suavemente las vendas del ojiazul, e intentó procesar el que alguien hubiera hecho tanto por él sin pedir nada a cambio.

Jaskier lo obligó a montar a Roach, argumentando que aunque fuera un brujo no debía forzar sus heridas, y Geralt no pudo hacer nada ante la estricta mirada que le dirigió el fauno antes de que intentara replicar.

Llegó la noche cuando llevaban la mitad del camino, y aunque armaron su campamento Geralt se quedó despierto toda la noche, abrazando a un ojiazul dormido y enterrando la nariz en el pelo marrón. Lo amaba demasiado, pero le asustaba pensar en lo que Jaskier era capaz de hacer por él.

Suspiró innumerables veces durante esas horas, analizando la relación que tenían. Él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Jaskier y, por mucho que le costara asimilar la idea, debía aceptar que Jaskier se sentía de igual manera por él.

Cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a cubrirlos, los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, y él sonrió, ya con una decisión en mente.

Se acercó para frotarse contra la mejilla de Jaskier a modo de saludo, obteniendo una soñolienta sonrisa y un beso a cambio, pero el fauno volvió a acurrucarse contra su cuello, no dispuesto a levantarse aún. Rió, totalmente dispuesto a darle unos minutos más de descanso.

Llegaron a la fortaleza para el atardecer, y Geralt agradeció mentalmente que tanto sus hermanos como Vesemir se mostraran positivos con la llegada de un invitado. Lambert no tardó en empezar con sus bromas y coqueteos, pero Jaskier se pegaba tanto a Geralt que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse celoso, pues cada dos minutos sentía una mejilla frotándose contra su hombro.

El brujo tampoco tuvo que preocuparse de si Jaskier querría dormir en otra habitación, pues el fauno se apresuró en buscar la cama que tenía su olor, acomodándose rápidamente y esperándolo con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Geralt rió con ternura al verlo, y había pensado que todo estaría bien hasta que, si bien el fauno le daba mimos a cada rato, con la llegada del invierno comenzó a portarse un poco extraño.

Cuando se frotaba contra su mejilla parecía más tímido, e inseguro a un nivel que llegaba a ser incorrecto. A Geralt no le gustaba verlo así, se había acostumbrado a que el ojiazul fuera cada vez más confiado a su lado, orgulloso y hasta altanero luciendo su elegante traje, pero ahora parecía estar marchitándose cada vez más, y eso le estaba preocupando al punto de quitarle el sueño.

Le había preguntado muchas veces qué le ocurría, pero Jaskier siempre fingía no entender de qué hablaba, hasta que finalizando el primer mes de la estación una fuerte nevada golpeó la fortaleza, y los tres brujos menores con el fauno tuvieron que cubrir rápidamente las partes que aún quedaban abiertas.

Terminaron cubiertos de nieve y riendo por lo ridículos que se veían, pero cuando Geralt intentó sacudir la nieve del pelo de Jaskier, éste se alejó abruptamente, mirándolo con ojos temerosos y el corazón latiendo errático.

Un tenso silencio se asentó entre los cuatro, y rápidamente ambos fueron dejados solos.

Jaskier bajó sus orejas y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, y el corazón de Geralt dolió al verlo así. Había alcanzado a sentir las protuberancias de las astas cortadas del fauno, e intuyó que era eso lo que lo tenía tan mortificado.

—Lo siento —susurró el ojiazul débilmente, y Geralt sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo en ese instante, pero se contuvo, no estando seguro de si su toque sería bienvenido.

El fauno fue quien se acercó, sin embargo, frotándose bajo su mentón y abrazándolo por la cintura. El brujo no tardó en corresponderlo, suspirando de alivio y besando su frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró sobre su cabeza, esperando que esta vez Jaskier fuera sincero.

El ojiazul guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Geralt pensó que no respondería, pero finalmente lo hizo, susurrando débilmente.

—Este invierno... quería tener el valor de pedirte que me acompañaras en mi celo.

Geralt se separó lentamente, sorprendido por la declaración y necesitando verlo a los ojos.

—¿Pero...? —pidió, rogando que no se hubiera frenado por el motivo que tenía en mente.

—Pero los faunos atraemos a una pareja luciendo nuestras astas, y yo... —dejó la oración a medias, pero Geralt ya había entendido con toda claridad.

Suspiró abatido, porque si Jaskier no tenía sus astas era culpa suya, y ni siquiera se había disculpado por eso. El único aquí que debía sentirse avergonzado era él, y con ese pensamiento puso una rodilla sobre el suelo, dispuesto a reparar su error mientras sostenía las manos del fauno y observaba con profundo cariño su rostro confundido.

—Te amo Jaskier, con o sin astas, nada podrá cambiar lo que siento, y el que hayas dado una parte de ti a cambio de salvarme sólo me hace amarte más —murmuró íntimamente, y conmovido al ver los ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas—. Me encantas en todas tus facetas, y me sentiría honrado de ser tu pareja, no sólo durante tu celo, sino de forma definitiva —bajó la voz, rogando que no estuviera presionando a Jaskier como antes temía.

Había querido pedírselo durante todo el mes, pero no había hallado el momento y, ahora, apenas comenzaba a rogar que no hubiera cometido un error cuando el fauno se abalanzó contra él, botándolos al suelo y rodeando su cuello mientras lo besaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Geralt sonrió aliviado, devolviéndole el beso mientras se sentaba con el ojiazul a horcajadas, sin poder creer que en serio hubiera salido bien.

—¿Eso significa que ya no nos separaremos al final de la primavera? —preguntó Jaskier con una emocionada sonrisa, y Geralt ladeó la cabeza, tan sorprendido como confundido.

—Creí que... creí que querrías tener tiempo a solas —tartamudeó sintiéndose estúpido, y Jaskier parpadeó repetidamente, luciendo tan sorprendido como él.

—Y yo que eras tú quien quería espacio... —murmuró terminando con la boca abierta, y con un gran suspiro ambos bufaron una risa. Habían perdido tanto tiempo juntos por una tonta falta de comunicación, pero Geralt se aseguraría de que eso no se repitiera, pues no volvería a despegarse de Jaskier a menos que él lo pidiera, y tal parecía que el ojiazul tampoco tenía la intención de irse.

Acunó el rostro contrario, sonriendo y mirándolo con la satisfacción de verlo tan alegre como antes, como siempre debía estar. La nieve los cubría a ambos, pero aunque estuvieran en plena tormenta en medio del invierno, estar con Jaskier era suficiente para oler las flores y sentirse como en primavera, la estación a la que hace tiempo le había encontrado su belleza.

En el futuro, no importó mucho que las astas crecieran y el fauno tuviera que esperarlo afuera del pueblo, pues tan pronto como Geralt salía a la carretera unos ojos azules lo recibían desde algún arbusto, y eso era suficiente para mantener la sonrisa del brujo durante las cuatro estaciones.


End file.
